Oblivious Letters
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Série épistolaire douce-amère 8059 sur fond de 30 Seconds to Mars.
1. Letter I

_Disclaimer_ : Il faudrait _sincèrement_ que j'arrête de torturer les personnages d'Akira Amano. Dieu me pardonne mes faiblesses.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars - Valhalla

_Note_ : Voici une petite série épistolaire entre nos deux Gardiens qui avait vu le jour depuis quelques mois déjà , mais que je prends seulement la peine de publier .. Bien alors c'est assez doux-amère , cela ne terminera pas forcément bien , pas forcément mal mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Tous les chapitres seront travaillés sur du 30 Seconds to Mars , la belle voix de Jared me donnant assez d'imagination et les thèmes abordés dans leurs chansons respectant ce que je veux faire passer comme idées dans mes textes. Ici , dans ce premier chapitre qui est , comme le titre l'indique , une lettre que Yamamoto adresse à Gokudera , on retrouve les thèmes de la chanson dites. La difficulté de survivre , le paradis fictif que l'on se crée avec n'importe quelle drogue (Le '_Valhalla_' étant le paradis des guerriers morts au combats dans la mythologie nordique) et la phrase répétitive de la fin qui nous retranscrit bien le désespoir et la fatalité des sentiments du beau brun. J'espère donc que cela vous plaira et vous divertira le temps d'une soirée morte. Ahem.

* * *

Mon cher Gokudera ,

Ce soir , je ressens encore l'envie de coucher mes pensées sur le papier. Après une nouvelle nuit sans fermer l'œil , et une journée scolaire plutôt pénible , je craque. Ceci est encore une autre de ces innombrables lettres que je t'écris , sans n'avoir cependant jamais eu le courage de te les donner.

Il pleut à l'extérieur. Je suis encore resté environs une heure et demi dehors , assis sur un banc derrière le terrain , laissant les gouttes salvatrices couler sur ma peau et emporter les dernières traces de larmes sèches , et me lavant de ce sentiment de perdition pendant un bref moment. Tu m'aurais traité d'abruti si tu m'avais vu , assis sous la drache. Avec un peu de chance , tu m'aurais houspillé de regagner ma maison , de peur à ce que je ne tombe malade. Non , ce serait bien trop utopique que tu t'inquiète ainsi pour moi. Tu m'aurais simplement gueulé dessus.

Je me demande ce que tu fais quand il pleut. Est-ce que la pluie te fait-elle penser à moi ? Elle doit certainement t'énerver alors .. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux quelques fois où tu étais avec moi sous la pluie. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie et depuis mon plus jeune âge. Elle ranime les choses les plus éteintes , et embrasse les plus vivantes. Comme toi par exemple. Je revois encore les gouttelettes grises s'accrocher délicatement à tes mèches argentées , glissant paresseusement le long des fils lisses et soyeux. Mais le plus fabuleux reste l'odeur de ta peau que l'humidité fait ressortir , effluves puissantes de tabac et de café épicé mais surtout la flagrance unique de ton épiderme , cette senteur presque jouissive , parfum capiteux que je ne saurais décrire. Cette senteur qui hante mes nuits sans répits , me poursuivant quoique je fasse pour y échapper. Comme une drogue dure que l'on ne pourrait oublier. Un rire plutôt amer me secoue en pensant à cela. Quel doux euphémisme comparé à ce que j'endure chaque jour depuis que mes yeux ont eu le malheur de se poser sur toi , pire , depuis que j'ai _gouté _à toi.

Oh , _Hayato_. Si j'avais su ce matin là , en me levant , que ta simple existence viendrait chambouler ne serait-ce que le plus petit et insignifiant détail de ma vie .. Je repense souvent à ce moment , ou j'étais simplement en train , une fois de plus , à somnoler sur mes cours lorsque je captais ces mots : «.. _Étudiant étranger. Réservez-lui un bon accueil_.» J'avais alors relevé la tête , à moitié endormis. Et j'avais alors eu la pensée lucide de quitter pour de bon la réalité. Je cru tomber face au choc de tes yeux , me noyant dans ce torrent cristallin ardent de défiance. Puis tes traits parfaits et fin , ta peau blanche semblable au plus pur des marbres , ta silhouette svelte et androgyne soulignée par cette étrange et sublime crinière argentée achevèrent de me couper le souffle. Tu venais de faire ton apparition dans ma vie , tel une tempête chamboulant tout sur son passage. Tel l'ouragan que tu es.

Puis les histoires de mafia ont commencé , comme si tu les avaient amenées d'Italie avec toi , dans le creux de ta valise. C'est étrange , tu m'as souvent demandé ce que j'aurais pensé être devenu si Tsuna n'étais pas devenu notre ami. Personnellement , je m'étais toujours posé la question de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si _toi_ , tu n'étais jamais arrivé au Japon. Ma vie aurait été plus simple , incontestablement. J'aurais sans doute fini mes études , je me serais perfectionné au baseball , passant en ligue professionnelle. Je serais peut-être dans l'équipe nationale , je me serais aussi marié et aurais eu des enfants. Je serais en paix et heureux.

Mais pourtant , après avoir avoir croisé ton regard et désormais , je ne voulais plus de ce rêve trop parfait , de cette vie suintante de bien-être et d'accomplissement. Non , à présent je désirais , je _voulais_ , sadiquement , continuer ma vie de Gardien de la Pluie de la famille mafieuse Vongola , me battre contre plus d'un danger avec mon sabre et mes boites-armes , risquer chaque jour un peu plus ma vie uniquement pour protéger les miens. Et tout ça pourquoi ? _Car tu étais à mes côtés_. C'est parce que tu étais là que je me suis laissé totalement embarquer dans toute cette histoire délirante , ce _jeux_ dont au fond , j'en avais toujours parfaitement compris la tragique réalité. J'aurais déjà rangé mon katana si tu n'étais pas là , égoïstement. Bien sur , je désirais protéger Tsuna et tout les autres. Mais toi , Gokudera , tu étais celui que je voulais défendre le plus. J'aurais tout fait pour toi. Ton bonheur a même depuis longtemps dépasser le mien maintenant.

J'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi un peu avant la bataille contre la Varia. Et c'est pour toi que je m'y suis engagé , à âme et à corps dévoués , et perdus dans le kendo. Car quand je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort lorsque tu étais à mes côtés et que je désirais sans cesse me porter à ton secours lorsque tu étais en difficulté , la vérité m'était enfin apparue. Et son lot de contradiction.

Bien sur , tu étais un garçon. Malgré tes allures androgynes , tu avais encore plus de virilité que n'importe quel gars. Je me suis alors demandé si je n'aimais pas simplement les garçons , et cette idée m'a longtemps traversé l'esprit avant que je ne me rende compte que tu était le seul à me faire cet effet là. Même un garçon comme Hibari , aussi beau soit-il , ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville sur le baromètre de mon cœur. Même une fille n'avait pu réussir à créer cet ouragan dans mon cœur. Sous cette passion soudaine et fulgurante , tu étais mon premier grand amour. Et mon seul et unique , jusqu'à présent , t'emparant de mon cœur et ne voulant plus le lâcher.

La deuxième chose était tes sentiments envers moi , au début tout au moins. Me détester n'étais pas assez fort : Tu me _haïssais._ Toute les cellules de ton corps semblaient d'ailleurs me rejeter. Tu m'ignorais car .. tu n'en avais que pour Tsuna , toujours à débiter avec cet air de dévotion que je déteste plus que tout au monde , «_Dixième du Nom , Dixième du Nom !_» , avec ces étoiles dans les yeux. Cet air de servitude profonde m'a toujours tordu le ventre , faisant remonter un gout de bile acide sous ma langue. Oui , j'étais jaloux de Tsuna , même si au fond , je ne lui en avais jamais voulu , car il était mon ami , et n'avais jamais rien fait pour que tu te comporte ainsi. Il en était même très gêné. J'étais comme un rival pour toi , comme si je cherchais à te prendre ta chère place du 'Bras Droit du Juudaime'. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre moi ?_

Mais tes sentiments envers moi ont changés par la suite. Peut-être car tu apprenais à me connaitre ? L'ignorance méprisante s'est transformée en un agacement presque brûlant. Oui , tu me gueule maintenant dessus à longueur de journée. Encore aujourd'hui , où tu t'es particulièrement défoulé sur moi , sans que je n'eus rien fait pour. Un peu trop. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai craqué , que j'ai raté mon contrôle de math , que j'ai loupé la balle à l'entrainement. Que j'ai encore laissé les larmes coulés. Tu me blesse de plus en plus fort avec tes gestes , tes mots. Bien que cette haine soit mieux que l'ignorance : au moins , tu t'intéresse à moi. Et même parfois , tu t'inquiète pour moi , bien que tu tente d'une manière peu efficace de le cacher. Tes sentiments envers moi sont comme un tourbillon de contradiction , au fond. Et je n'y ai jamais rien compris. Tu es sans doute quelqu'un de trop intelligent pour moi.

Ce qui nous amène à la troisième chose. Tu es l'intelligence née , à faire des 100 à tes contrôles sans même avoir ouvert ton cahier. Tu passe ton temps à dévorer des centaines de livres , à échafauder des théories , tes cheveux négligemment attachés en cette petite queue de cheval qui m'a toujours fait craquer , et ces fines lunettes juchées sur ton adorable nez. Tu aimes la culture , la musique , l'art. Tes adorables doigts de porcelaine sur les touches blanches d'un piano. Tu as même sous tes allures de punk négligé , cet air d'aristocratie bourgeoise qui m'a toujours tant impressionné. Tes airs de rebelle ont comme été crées pour toi tirer un trait sur cette vie que tu menais , avant. Mais chasser les apparences , elles reviennent toujours au galop. Cette tirade n'avait dans le but que pour me montrer , encore une fois , tout ce qui nous sépare. Je suis ton opposé naturel. Je ne suis pas l'intelligence incarnée , et je ne vis que par la pratique. Je ne connais rien à l'art , je n'ai peut-être lu que 3 livres dans ma vie , dont 2 portant sur la pratique du base ball. Mes doigts , rudes et tannés agrippés sur ma batte de bois. Je n'ai aucun titre de noblesse , juste l'humble restaurant de sushi de mon père. Je ne sais même pas faire un nœud de cravate.

Tout ça pour dire que nous étions deux pôles différents. Tu es un chat , je suis un chien. Tu es le blanc , je suis le noir. Le Yin et le Yang. Deux contraires absolus.

_Mais les contraires ne s'assemblent-ils pas ?_

Cette idée à longtemps fait chemin dans mon esprit , surtout car nous semblions nous rapprocher un peu plus , jours après jours. Je rêvais alors de toi chaque nuit , me réveillant dur et honteux après m'être presser d'expédier mon désir refoulé tout en gémissant ton nom. Je déprimais lorsque je ne te voyais pas. Je me noyais chaque jour un peu plus dans tes prunelles d'eau claire , tentatrices et dangereuses. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit d'été.

_C'est là que j'ai complètement sombré dans le gouffre._

C'était après notre bataille contre Byakuran , après être revenu chez nous. Nous étions tous de retour à Namimori , heureux bien que bancals. Mais nous nous devions d'organiser une fête afin de célébrer notre victoire. Je me souviens encore de ton expression , toi qui n'aimais pourtant pas trop les grandes fêtes , tu était ravis comme un gosse , heureux comme tout d'être en vie avec nous tous. Tu m'avais alors regarder , et tu m'avais _souris_. Je m'étais senti fondre , sans pouvoir rien y faire. Oh oui bien sûr , lors de ce périple de dix ans dans le futur , nos liens s'étaient forgés. Lors de la bataille contre Gamma , je t'avais remis à ta place , excédé par ton attitude hautaine qui resurgissait par vagues dangereuses. Mais je t'avais aussi clairement tendu une perche pour toi remonter du gouffre de solitude dans lequel tu étais tombé depuis des années. Je t'avais ouvert mon cœur et tu y étais entré. Comme un ami.

Et comme un ami , tu me souriais. Si tu savais _comment_ ça fait mal , cette sensation d'envie et de manque. C'était comme si tu m'offrait à manger alors que je crevais de soif. Oui , j'étais heureux que tu me prenne en considération. Mais cette joie était teintée d'une amertume doucereuse de ne pouvoir te dire mes sentiments. Car je savais que si j'avouais , cette fragile relation que nous avions réussis à lié serrai brisée à jamais. Car il était impensable que tu puisses répondre à mes attentes , avec ces trois choses que j'avais mis en place dans mon esprit. Ces trois choses qui m'empêchaient de me déclarer à toi , car , toutes les trois étaient synonymes de défaite.

C'était donc sans arrières pensées que je m'étais rendu à la fête. On y mangea , on y bu. On bu beaucoup. On n'était pas vraiment habitués au saké. J'avais bu plus que toi , remarquant avec effarement que l'alcool me permettait de me sentir un peu mieux , même si je savais que cela ne durerai que jusqu'au lendemain matin. Résultat des courses à la fin de la soirée , tu me portais sur une épaule jusque chez moi , en maugréant sur mon imbécilité. «_Franchement , si c'est pas possible de t'arrêter , Crétin de baseballeur , ne bois plus jamais !_» J'avais ris , t'énervant encore plus. Alors que tu jurais , je m'étais sentis une force à soulever des montagnes. A soulever mes peurs et les envoyer valser. Et c'est d'une vois franche que j'avais dit , claire entre les vapeurs d'alcool : «_Hé Gokudera _.. _Je t'aime !_» Tu m'avais regardé , te stoppant net , les yeux écarquillés. Putain que tu étais beau , le soleil couchant nimbant ton visage angélique d'une aura dorée , tes grands yeux , tourbillon de sentiments indécis , et tes lèvres , oh , tes lèvres pulpeuses dont j'avais tellement voulu dessiner le contour , ta bouche pleine qui était comme la pomme dans le jardin d'Éden , ultime tentatrice. Et tout comme Ève , je craquai.

Notre premier baiser. Je ne fis que poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes , attendant ta réaction. Comme tu ne hurlais ni ne me frappais , je les fis glisser délicatement sur les tiennes. Dieu que c'était bon. Ma première bouffé de morphine. Et une chose encore plus merveilleuse arriva ensuite. Ta langue passa outre tes lèvres , pour se glisser dans ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur. Rencontrant tes prunelles sauvages. Tu t'accrochas à moi plus fort , collant ton corps ferme contre le mien. Nos bouches se réunirent encore , contact brulant , me consumant de l'intérieur , délicieusement. Je plongeai les doigts dans tes cheveux , encore plus doux que toutes mes utopies. Respirant l'odeur suave de ta peau.

_Le paradis. Ça devait être ça_.

Puis nous avions marché jusque chez toi , titubant sous la brulure de nos baisers. Arrivé dans ton appartement , tu avais alors brisé les derniers remparts de ma réalité. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça. Tu dégageai une telle assurance lorsque tu passais les doigts sous ma chemise , la déboutonnant adroitement. Tu étais saoul , oui , comme moi. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que seul l'alcool pouvais guider tes gestes.

Ce fut mille fois mieux que dans tout mes fantasmes , irréel mais en même temps bien réaliste , tu me noyais dans un tourbillon de désir tel que je cru que mon corps ne le supporterais pas d'avantage et que je mourrais de bonheur contre ta belle peau chaude et liliale.

Ce n'était pas le paradis. _C'était au delà-même de Dieu_.

Tes lèvres chaudes et divines. Ta peau douce et nacrée , tes cheveux soyeux contre ma peau nue. Le plaisir que j'avais en te savant mien. Le triomphe que j'avais de te faire jouir entre mes doigts. L'euphorie orgasmique s'emparant de moi lorsque je me mouvais en toi , sentant mon amour et ma joie exploser à l'intérieur de ton corps.

Cette nuit me hantera à jamais. Notre première fois. Notre unique fois. Je me souviendrais toujours de m'être endormis , ton corps fragile serré dans les bras. Et de m'être réveillé le matin avec une terrible gueule de bois. Et toi assis à une table , une tasse de café en main. Tout comme je me souviendrais à jamais de tes simples mots , prononcé sans même me regarder :

«_On avait bu beaucoup. Mais ça ne devrait pas être compliqué d'oublier tout ça , ce même alcool m'ayant déjà fait beaucoup oublier de cette nuit_. »

Cruellement réalistes , Tes phrases m'avaient perforés le cœur aussi facilement que l'aurait fait mon Shiguré Kintoki. Tu devais bien aimer t'amuser des mes sentiments au fond. Il n'empêche que , quand je suis rentré , j'avais pris justement mon sabre dans les mains. Tendu vers ma poitrine. Je désirais vraiment savoir laquelle de ces douleurs serait la plus forte. La souffrance plus physique de mes entrailles se répandant sur le sol ou bien la souffrance plus psychique causée par ton reniement ? Ce fut les bruits de mon père arrivant dans le dōjō qui m'avaient fait lâcher l'épée.

Tout aurait été bien plus simple si j'avais alors eu le temps de m'ôter la vie. Si j'avais su , bien avant cela , que la simple souffrance de te désirer uniquement n'était _rien_ comparé à ce que j'endurais à présent .. Car je ne me contrôlais plus à présent. J'avais goûté à cette drogue , et j'en voulais plus. Et voilà 3 mois que je crevais sous le manque.

Voilà 92 jours que tu me passais sous les yeux , dandinant insolemment ton petit cul devant moi. 2208 heures où , sans aucun répit , je ne pensais plus qu'à ta peau , au gout de tes lèvres. 3 mois où je crevais simplement d'envie de toi. Tu m'avais pris et m'avais abandonné avec une telle facilité que je me demandais parfois même si je n'avais imaginé tout simplement cette soirée. Tu m'avais fait tiens , pour ensuite me laisser crever d'amour sur le sol. Sans aucune gêne , sans aucuns regrets.

_Tu es la raison pour laquelle je ne peux me contrôler_.

Tu es quelqu'un de si froid , _Hayato_.


	2. Letter II

_Disclaimer_ : Une dizaine de kilos de chocolat belge vous intéresserait-il , ma chère Akira .. ?

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane

_Note_ : Très chers lecteurs , j'ai le privilège de vous présenter (enfin) le deuxième chapitre de cette série un chouïa aigre-doux sur mon couple fétiche et adoré (voire sacralisé ? ..) , à savoir un certain abruti de baseballeur et un autre timbré d'argenté cachant des bâtons d'explosifs jusque dans son boxer (Et d'ailleurs un jour notre 80 va fâcheusement se tromper en .. Je vais me taire.) Je suis d'humeur joviale ce soir , et c'est en part due à vos reviews et autres alertes , tudieu comme cela est motivant ! J'avais prévu de la poster plus tôt , mais la rentrée approchant (et surtout les secondes sess' ..) je n'ai guère eu le temps. _Gomen nasai _, donc , vous pourrez dès à présent lire la seconde lettre , qui sera elle , une lettre de Gokudera à Yamamoto , sur une chanson , toujours des 30 Seconds to Mars (petite remarque , j'ai pris celle sans Kanye Truc chantant avec). Même topo , évidement le titre a beaucoup joué dans mon choix (cela coulait presque de source !) , nous retrouvons les thèmes abordés par notre italien , qui feront un peu la lumière sur ces actes , ses interrogations , l'ouragan qui le suis jusque dans son inconscient et les phrases hurlantes du refrain qui expriment encore comme je le veux dans mon texte , les sentiments écartelés du sulfureux argenté. J'espère donc que ceci vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mon cher Yamamoto ,

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais encore tout ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me pousse encore à agir comme cela. C'est la 39ème lettre que je t'adresse. Je le sais très bien car je me suis en effet amusé à entailler le bois de cèdre de mon bureau à chacun de ces torchons inharmonieux dont tu aurais du être le destinataire. Sauf que les 38ème autres ont rejoins sans détour la cuvette de mon WC , déchiquetées rageusement par mes mains trop blanches. Ces mains qui t'ont encore agrippé presque trop sauvagement aujourd'hui , encore par la faute d'une autre de tes innombrables bêtises que je n'ai pu supporter.

Car je ne peux tout simplement plus supporter le sourire éclatant s'étalant sur la moitié de ton beau visage mat presque sans répit , que je ne peux plus supporter la façon dont ton rire , kyrielle de sons clairs et purs , retint à mon ouïe acérée , que je ne peux plus supporter la manière dont ton chaud regard caramel se pose sur moi , que je ne peux plus supporter cette manière dont tu te conduits envers moi.

La pluie venait lécher la vitre devant moi , me sortant déjà de ma missive. Je regardai les gouttelettes solitaires se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres , leurs sœurs et former avec elles un petit tas minable coulant jusqu'au rebord de granite bleu. Regarder la pluie tomber avait quelque chose d'extrêmement apaisant , et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser pleinement à toi dans de telles circonstances. Malgré mes batailles , malgré mes efforts herculéens , ton image souriante parvenait toujours à briser mes remparts , à s'infiltrer brutalement dans chaque neurones de mon cerveau , comme lors de la prise d'une trop grande prise de crack. Les images défilaient alors comme un ouragan fou , avec ce même sentiments brut et fort , je te revoyais indéfiniment , successivement , rire auprès du Dixième du Nom et des autres , ce crétin de bovin sous un bras , un milkshake de l'autre. Je te voyais lors d'un match de base-ball , concentré avant de frapper , puis la balle partie dans le camp adverse , ta figure spontanée s'illuminant comme celle d'un gosse. Je te renvoyai en hiver sous le kotatsu , me tendant une orange épluchée ; au printemps , t'émerveillant des fleurs de cerisier ; en été , ton torse sculptural nu et léché par le restant de l'ondée , souriant à l'idée de faire une partie de volley-ball sur la plage. Et puis je te _revoyais_ , encore et _encore_ , comme si j'étais sur un manège ensorcelé , contrains à des tours et des tours , sans pouvoir l'arrêter , sentant le gout âpre de la bile dans ma gorge. Je voulais _tellement_ m'arrêter.

Car je ne te supportais plus , _Takeshi_. Car je ne supportais plus que tu fasses semblant. Que tu te réfugie derrière ta rangée de dent blanches , devant chaque gestes rassurants du quotidien. Car je ne supportais plus que les jours passent ainsi.

_Et également , car je ne me supportais plus moi-même._

Que je ne supportais plus chaque chose futile de mon existence , et que je n'avais chaque matin , une fois le réveil ayant bruyamment retentit , qu'une seule et égoïste envie : celle d'être déjà le soir , pour pouvoir enfin refermer mon regard vide et ne penser qu'à plus rien , plongé dans les bras consolants de Morphée. Aidé de trois cachets de somnifères , histoire d'être bien sur et certain de ne pas me retrouver face à ta tête badine. Un sommeil lourd et noir y était préférable. Je commençai doucement à perdre la tête , avec le sentiment étrange de m'évaporer comme la fumée cendrée de mes explosions , de m'échapper en dehors de mon corps fragile aussi facilement que si j'étais un fantôme. Mon âme fuyait au travers de mes pores , sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Cette idée me fait rejeter la tête en arrière d'un rire tragique et cynique , à l'extrême limite du pitoyable. J'ai tout bonnement l'impression de ne plus pouvoir distinguer le ciel de la terre , l'enfer du paradis , le bien du mal. _Toi de moi_.

Une cigarette était encore en train de se consumer au bord de mes lèvres , paresseusement et indigemment , sans que je n'aie la foutue force de tirer dessus , fragile tube de nicotine serré hargneusement entre mes dents. Je fumais encore plus que d'habitude ces derniers mois , comme en proie à un stress maladif , à un putain de besoin urgent , de sentir quelque chose de nocif passé outre ma gorge et détruire lentement mes poumons , les amplifiants de crasse noirâtre. Après tout , j'ai toujours eu un gout assez prononcé pour l'autodestruction. Surtout depuis que _ça_ c'était produit.

Qui étais-tu au fond ,_ Takeshi_ ? Toi. Tes conneries de baseballeur. Ta saloperie de bonne humeur , ce sourire éclatant que tu abordais sans cesse , quelque soit la situation , même lorsque ta propre vie était en danger. Tes cheveux noir corbeau brillant ébouriffés doucement par la brise. Tes grands yeux olives limpides , dans lequel je pouvais presque voir ma propre âme tourmentée. Je semblais détester tout a propos de toi. Même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sans arrêt inquiet pour toi. Même si la chose la plus grave qui aurait pu m'arriver , comble de l'ironie , summum du comble , était ta propre mort. Cette simple pensée me fait serrer les poings et me donne tout bonnement envie d'hurler.

_Pourquoi ? _J'avais attentivement refermé mon cœur , piégé dans une lourde boite de métal , presque indestructible et j'avais même enfui la clé dans les profondeurs de mon âme , dans les abimes inexploitées de la conscience humaine. Mais sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit , tu étais parvenu à la trouver. Même le Dixième du nom n'y avait pas réussi , se contentant de prendre une place bien sage auprès de mon cœur de pierre.

Je n'avais ouvert mon cœur à une seule personne dans ma vie. Une femme splendide au longs cheveux argentés. Et cette dernière était morte de la pire des manières possibles. _Par ma faute_.

Ma mère avait aimé mon père. Ma mère m'avait aimé. Aucunes issues heureuses , comme dans un labyrinthe piégé. L'amour n'était pas une bonne chose , il séparait les familles , le temps d'un bonheur éphémère et utopique. Le temps d'un souffle , une montée vertigineuse avant de retomber , de sombrer à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches et d'être aspirer dans le néant. Tout le monde courait après l'amour parfait , mais après tout , ce n'était qu'une simple chimère , pas même comme celles dont je dévorais les bouquins. Je savais tout cela. Je l'avais vu. J'en étais né.

Alors en sachant pertinemment tout cela , pourquoi me perturbais-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à démêler mes sentiments pour toi ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de faire tout de travers , bien que me conduisant selon ma morale voulue ? Je n'aurais pas du laisser _ça_ arriver , je le sais. Cette soirée ..

_Voulais-tu vraiment de moi ..?_

Quand tu m'avais joyeusement dit que tu m'aimais , j'avais simplement cru à l'alcool , bien que totalement soufflé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai , surtout en voyant ta belle gueule et tes pommettes délicatement bordeaux. _Ce baseballeur décérébré , m'aimer ?_ Je n'étais pas une personne que l'on pouvait aimer. Je ne faisais rien pour me faire aimer. Au contraire. Garder tout les autres loin de moi , c'était l'une de mes spécialités. Car je ne voulais plus blesser , faire de mal à quiconque. Car je ne voulais plus commettre la même erreur que celle commise quand j'étais enfant. Car je portais le fardeau d'un amour maudit sur mes épaules. Et que je ne voulais imposer ce poids à personne d'autre.

Mais puis tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes , envoyant valser aussi facilement que des billes sur une table les beaux efforts que je fournissais depuis près de 10 ans. J'aurais en effet du te repousser , te frapper , t'injurier comme je l'aurais fait selon ma logique. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _Pourquoi ?_ Pas parce que tu étais beaucoup plus grand , plus musclé que moi , car tu aurais pu me maitriser facilement même si je m'étais débattu. Non , car cette salle petite voix retentissait vicieusement dans ma tête , coulant dans chacune de mes veines , jusqu'à mon cœur :

«_ Parce que tu aimais ça , Hayato ._. »

Cette saloperie de voix , tambourinant de plus en plus fort contre les parois de mon crâne , comme une balle en caoutchouc. Mais oui putain , j'aimais ça ! J'aimais sentir tes bras autour de moi , me serrant encore plus contre ton torse musclé , ta langue chaude dans ma bouche. Cette sensation était si douce , si apaisante , si calmante qu'elle arrivait même à dompter le feu à l'intérieur de mon être , cette tempête de flamme furieuse qui risquait à tout moment d'exploser. Alors je m'y suis accroché , avec désespoir , avec un autre sentiment dont je n'arrivais alors pas à donner le nom. Je t'ai embrassé à mon tour , goutant avec une envie évidente ta salive dans ma bouche. Ça me fait rougir , je le sens. Encore plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Cet instinct puissant , cette envie folle qui a pris subitement possession de mon corps , sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'y succomber. Trop délicieusement , péché capital me tentant trop furieusement. Quand je t'ai ramener à mon appartement. Quand je t'ai laisser me toucher , te laisser .. _Oh bordel_. Je n'avais jamais connu pareil sentiment , pareil plaisir. Mes cris résonnant de manière effrontée dans la chambre , alors que tu te mouvais souplement en moi , faisant éclater des milliers de lumières à l'intérieur de mon crâne. La chaleur dévastatrice de ta peau dorée , de ton torse que je serrais presque désespérément contre moi , agrippant de mes ongles ton épiderme , te griffant , te mordant. C'était ma première fois. Mon ultime fois. Cette sensation de luxure sans non , de bonheur pur qui n'aurait pas été possible si je l'avais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. C'est quand l'orgasme a brusquement déchiré mon ventre que la vérité m'est apparue aussi clairement que si elle avait été criée en moi.

_Oui , car je t'aime plus que tout._

Et quand je me suis réveillé , le lendemain matin , tes bras toujours enrouler autour de moi , ta tête posée dans mon cou , j'ai pris soudainement conscience. J'ai paniqué stupidement. Ce n'était donc pas un autre de ces rêves érotiques avec toi que je faisais un peu trop souvent à mon gout. _C'était bien réel_. Et j'avais encore un peu mal au cul. Je me suis levé en douceur , pour ne pas te réveiller. Tu semblait si fragile , endormi .. _Tellement beau_. Semblant si heureux. Je t'ai regarder un long moment , debout devant le lit , écoutant ta respiration tranquille. C'est à cet instant que j'ai paniqué. Et j'ai réagis comme un con , cédant à ma sale habitude d'ouvrir trop grand ma gueule pour savoir ce que je voulais. Parce que je refusais encore la vérité , car elle n'était que trop dure à avaler , même s'il elle m'avait clairement été dévoilée. Que je l'avais sentie , quand je t'embrassais , quand nous faisions l'amour , avec une puissance sans nom.

Car oui , j'étais tombé fou amoureux de toi , _Takeshi_. Cela m'a fait perdre les pédales quand je m'en suis pleinement rendu compte. _Comment cela avait-il pu arriver_ ? Mais quelque chose de pire m'était alors apparu , s'infiltrant dans mon esprit torturé. Quelque chose qui m'avais pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Car j'avais cru que tu n'étais peut-être pas sérieux. J'avais donc décidé de te tester tout bonnement. Je t'ai alors dit ces fameux mots à ton réveil. Je m'étais alors attendu à ce que tu me saute dessus , me hurlant que ce n'était pas possible , que je ne n'avais presque rien bu et que tu étais transi de moi à la folie , que tu ne voulais , que tu ne pouvais pas me laisser. Toutes ces conneries de cruches d'adolescentes mielleuses.

Et ta réponse m'avais alors mortifié. Non tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus. Tu ne m'avais pas hurlé dessus. Tu n'avais pas vraiment semblé ravagé. Tu ne m'as même pas contredit. Tu avais juste cette putain de gueule de bois et les yeux cireux ne me regardant même pas à ces mots :

_« Très bien .. A demain alors_. »

Tu a même eu un petit sourire. La porte s'est alors refermée doucement , emportant tout avec toi , ta silhouette disparaissant en emportant mon cœur avec elle , trophée peu glorieux de ta nuit avec moi. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que je pleurais , les larmes coulant en flots désespérés , en torrents malheureux sur ce que j'avais commis. Encore maintenant comme tout les soirs. C'est presque devenu un tic , une funeste habitude. Dès que je remets un pied chez moi , je ne peux empêcher le fluide lacrymal de couler abondamment , pire. Cela fait 3 mois que je dors sur le canapé. Mes draps vides sont encore imprimés de ton odeur. Je plonge alors le nez dedans , et cela me fait chialer comme un gosse qui aurait perdu son nounours. Minable comparaison douteuse. Je ne sais pas que faire , ni comment agir. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie , alors que je me suis toujours débrouillé ainsi depuis mes dix ans. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Quand j'ai débarqué au Japon , je ne pensais pas vivre pareille chose. Je ne m'y étais jamais préparé , préférant m'y refuser. Le Dixième du Nom devait être ma principale , mon unique priorité. Mais c'était sans compter sur toi. Je t'ai d'abord vu comme un rival , convoitant ma place , puis mes sentiments ont changés , sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai .. compris que je _t'aimais_. Malheureusement , je ne l'ai compris qu'à la toute fin. Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela avant , et puis tu étais un mec. Malgré mon corps mince et fragile , j'en était un aussi. Ces sentiments n'auraient simplement pas du exister. Mais ils étaient là , fruits interdits et contradictoires germant dans mon cœur.

Cet ouragan. Je ne savais que faire , _Takeshi_. Je t'aime , malgré tout , malgré ma faiblesse , ma fierté et ma connerie. Malgré le fait que nous soyons amis. Que cela pourrait tout détruire.

_Que cela a déjà tout détruit_.

Tout est différent , maintenant. Bien que te réfugiant dans la normalité , je sais que tu m'évite , que tu n'aborde qu'un sourire forcé. _Es-tu gêné ?_ Cela doit être cela. Moi qui avait pensé comme un con que tu aurais pu être sérieux .. Je suis plus naïf que toi , au fond. Oui , quand tu m'a embrassé cette fois là , j'ai cru à l'alcool. Mais j'ai aussi cru , au fond de moi que tu aurais pu être sérieux. Et ça m'avais remplis de joie , me poussant à l'exprimer de la plus belle des manières qui soie.

Je m'étais offert à toi. Pour ensuite comprendre que tu n'étais pas sérieux. Au fond , tu étais seulement ivre , et tu avais juste envie de baiser non ? Ça devais être cela .. Mon ventre se serre encore douloureusement. Je me sens tellement mal. Quand je te vois , une foule de sentiments m'écartèlent. L'envie et l'amour. La rage et un sentiment de trahison. Mais , je n'ai pas de regret , curieusement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du laisser cela arriver.

_Mais je n'oublierais jamais , je ne regretterais jamais._

Sadiquement , cette étreinte m'a rendu heureux , plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Pendant cette nuit , brièvement , je m'étais enfin senti entier. Complet avec moi même. Ça doit être le sentiment que l'on éprouve en trouvant son aimé. Oui , j'avais connu la Grâce quelques heures. Avant de retomber brutalement sur Terre. J'avais fait tout cela pour me protéger , _non_. Surtout pour te protéger de moi.

Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers ? Pourquoi je laisse cette putain de fierté agir avant ce que je veux _moi_ ? Car si au fond , c'était moi qui avais tord .. Si au fond cette façade n'était là que pour masquer ta propre tristesse ? Le saurais-je un jour , si tu peux me le dire , si cette putain de couardise qui est mienne ne me pousse à te donner cette épître ? Mais pourquoi tout cela doit être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être sérieux , juste une fois .. ?

_Voulais-tu vraiment de moi au fond ?_

Pourquoi je ne pouvais te faire confiance , _Takesh_i ?


	3. Letter III

_Disclaimer_ : Je les empreinte juste à Amano-sensei , le temps de les écartelés mentalement parlant. Rire cruel.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – Revolve

_Note_ : Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre , la suite de lettres entre Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato. Je vous avoue que j'avais pensé ne faire que trois chapitres à cette fiction , c'est à dire y mettre ici déjà la conclusion , mais torturer de la sorte nos deux protagonistes n'est que trop agréable à mon gout (moi sadique ? _Non non_ ..) et puis ce serait un peu court tout de même. Alors que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire .. Ou plutôt Yamamoto , qui nous livre ici encore une autre facette de son obscurité et de son calvaire , et de l'action qui va (_peut-être_) enfin avoir lieu .. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire , ça .. J'ai choisi cette chanson de 30 Seconds to Mars car elle marque la volonté d'aller de l'avant , même si la torture mentale que chacun éprouve à regarder en arrière est trop forte. J'avais hésité avec _'Was is A Dream ?'_ mais bon .. Petit PS , j'aimerai remercier _Eikaow_ , _asami28_ , T_he Disturbed AngeL_ , _Inurame_ et _Allen-Zero_ pour leurs commentaires (ainsi que les autres , bien sur) , j'espère que cette suite sera à votre goût .. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon cher Gokudera ,

Cela faisait pourtant quelques jours que j'avais réussi à ne pas prendre mon stylo du bout de mes doigts écorchés et à t'écrire. Mais je n'ai pas pu y résister bien longtemps , surtout de par la faute de ce rêve me hantant presque sans répit. Il est exactement 3h32 sur le petit réveil près de mon lit. La lumière d'un rouge écarlate presque sanglant dans l'obscurité éclaire doucement le carton que j'ai sortis de dessous mon sommier. La boite rassemblant toutes les lettres que je t'ai adressée. Pourquoi ne puis-je me résoudre à les jeter ? Pourquoi je les ai ressorties aujourd'hui ? C'est sans doute ce rêve qui en est la cause.

Tu es si cruel _Hayato_. Ne me laissant aucuns repos , me pourchassant nuit comme de jour , me traquant jusque dans mon inconscient , me laissant sur le tas , insomniaque et vidé. J'avais pourtant , dans un temps qui me semble si lointain , un vrai sommeil de bébé. C'est terrifiant de voir comment les choses peuvent changer aussi vite. Même dans ce songe , que je fais pourtant presque chaque nuit.

Ce délire nocturne , quotidien , a pourtant quelque chose de délicieusement souhaitable. Appétence , désir , faim , ce sont-là les mots-clés de mon envie à revivre , à chaque fois où je ferme les yeux , cette illusion chimérique nous mettant en scène , toi et moi. Surtout ta propre personne , dont la simple vision crée un véritable torrent de contradiction en mon ventre. La tristesse , la rancœur , le besoin de passer à autre chose mais contre cela l'envie de te voir , le sentiment de bien-être , le _désir_ , toujours plus brûlant. Dans ce rêve , je suis assis dans la nuit , sur un banc dans le parc. Attendant. Je sais toujours avec une précision terrible et aiguë les évènements qui vont y suivre. Tellement je l'ai rêvé. Tellement je l'ai souhaité. Convoitise égoïste. Tu arrive toujours par la droite , ainsi comme toujours , j'incline la nuque en cette direction. Je compte alors les secondes avec une sensation d'adrénaline scotchée au ventre. Une. Le bruissement des feuilles noyées de ténèbres autour de moi. Deux. Un oiseau s'envolant au loin , en un vol presque silencieux. Trois. Le crissement des pavés , proche.

Puis je te vois enfin. La lune pleine t'auréole d'argent blanc , comme l'un de ces ancien dieu païen , contraint à vivre sur le monde des mortels. Tu marche vers moi , lentement. Tu porte ce t-shirt que j'aime tant , le bleu-vert , qui fait encore plus ressortir le menthe de tes yeux. Un peu trop grand sur ta carrure fine. Ton pantalon beige , celui moulant superbement ton petit cul musclé , rentré dans tes hautes chaussures brunes. Tes chaines , tes bracelets et tes multiples bagues scintillent de loin. Puis je te vois , enfin distinctement quand tu es à moins de trois mètres de moi. Tu es magnifique. Tes cheveux , plus fins que jamais , de la même lueur que l'astre nocturne , bougeaient délicatement dans l'air ambiant. Ta peau fine et veloutée , tes cils long et pleins bordant tendrement tes yeux aux milles reflets , joyaux verts et cristallins , tes lèvres fines , semblant presque m'appeler ..

C'est à ce moment là que ton odeur me frappait toujours les narines , férocement , et je devais serrer les jointures pour ne pas tomber de mon banc. Plus nette que jamais , cette effluve puissante et redoutable qu'était la tienne , me renversait , je chutais dans un monde merveilleux et irréel , le paradis fictif dont seul les drogués , les malades d'addiction en possèdent la clé. Tu t'arrêtais alors juste devant moi , tes splendides prunelles harpant les miennes , m'intimant , m'ordonnant de me mettre debout. Je m'exécutai alors , me mettant debout face à toi. Et alors , cet instant magique avait lieu.

Ta paume douce et soyeuse s'approchait de mon visage et tu posais délicatement les doigts sur ma bouche. M'intimant de me taire. Curieusement , les quelques fois où j'avais fait l'expérience d'essayer de vouloir te parler , je me réveillais. Alors depuis , je me taisais. Tout sauf arrêter ce rêve , cette utopie délicieusement folle. Tes doigts quittaient alors mes lèvres pour descendre avec une légèreté magique dans mon cou , sur ma nuque , s'égarant doucement dans mes cheveux. Et , sans te défaire de mon regard , tu te collais à moi , si fort que je pouvais sentir le moindre muscle de ta peau ferme et blanche, tendit qu'enfin , tu approchais tes lèvres des miennes en murmurant d'une voix veloutée :

« _Forse .._ »

_Peut-être_. Tes lèvres fondaient alors sur les miennes , avec une douceur si douloureuse que nous en gémissions , que j'agrippais ton corps désespérément trop fort , que l'odeur de ta peau si proche en était tout bonnement trop attrayante , trop électrisante sous le manque furieux dont je faisais les frais , que mes mains passaient au travers de ton t-shirt sans que je puise réfléchir de mes actes , incontrôlables , et que tu te décollais alors soudainement de moi avec un regard presque sadique. Tu me passais une langue arrogante comme un enfant et tournant brusquement les talons , tu disparaissais dans la nuit.

Je me réveillai alors brusquement , tremblant et dur de ce désir inassouvi. Triste rituel s'en suivait alors. Je me débarrassai du plus prestement que je le pouvais de mon érection , fermant les yeux et t'imaginant , encore et _encore_ , imaginant l'odeur de ta peau dans mes bras , imaginant tes doigts fin et doux et non les miens , et je gémissais alors ton nom en me soulageant , presque en sanglotant , tendit qu'une larme glissait sur ma joue et que je me rendais compte du misérabilisme de la chose. Je vivais comme un toxicomane face à ce rêve , complètement accroc , car c'était la seule chose qui me prouvais encore que j'avais bien vécu cette nuit avec toi , que c'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait pleinement de mourir noyé dans mon désespoir. Je prenais alors un album photo , et regardait tes photos avec une douleur sourde mais presque apaisante jusqu'au petit matin , prisonnier de l'épave de mon passé.

Mais quelque chose a pourtant été différent cette nuit. Oui , un de ces évènements ne s'est pas produit comme cela aurait du être le cas. Quelque chose qui m'a donné l'envie folle de t'écrire , encore une fois. Quelque chose qui m'a donner soudainement l'envie de sortir de ma triste torpeur. Tu es bien venu jusqu'à moi. Les feuilles ont bruissé , l'oiseau c'est envolé. Tu portais toujours ton t-shirt vert , tu t'es bien arrêté face à moi. Je me suis levé , tu as passé tes doigts sur mes lèvres. Et tu as alors murmuré , les yeux soudainement baigné de larmes :

«_ Si_ »

_Oui. _Je me suis réveillé sous le choc , tremblant plus que d'habitude , une mauvaise sueur coulant lentement entre mes omoplates serrées. Je me suis pris la tête entre les mains sans savoir que faire , avant finalement d'aviser mon bureau. Écrire tout cela me procure un légué et futile soulagement , comme sans doute si l'on aurait posé un glaçon sur une brulure au troisième degré. Mais ça marche quand même un instant , ou du moins l'effet placebo en découlant me fait penser cela. Cependant , je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi le '_peut-être_' s'était changé en '_oui_'.

Cela devait avoir un rapport avec la conversation que j'ai eue cet après-midi avec Tsuna , j'en suis sur. Après tout ça , cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

En effet _Hayato_. Aujourd'hui , à la pause de midi , quand tu étais descendu chercher des boissons et un paquet de clopes fraiches , Tsuna m'a parlé. Je sirotais un cube à moitié vide de lait , adossé contre le grillage du toit , le regard posé sur le sol quand j'ai entendu sa voix , comme venant de très loin , prononçant mon nom. J'avais alors relevé la tête et avais rencontré ces grands yeux chocolats inquiets. Il m'avait alors demandé d'une voix implorante de me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Mon cœur s'était serré douloureusement. Il avait deviné alors. J'en aurais bien ris , du moins avant. Rien n'échappait à Tsuna , sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Le gamin parlait d'_Hyper-Intuition_' ou quelque chose comme cela. Ça devait être ça. Et , alors que je m'emboitai un sourire crispé , près à lui répondre que je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait , que ça allait très bien pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage , il me coupa alors d'une phrase net et précise qui me fit un choc violent :

_« C'est à cause de Gokudera-kun n'est-ce pas ? »_

J'avalai une gorgée de travers en toussotant puis le regardai , sans doute avec un regard des plus abasourdis. Il me sourit et me fit alors un discourt qui ne manqua pas de me faire tomber de haut.

Oui , ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait remarqué , ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris entre nous. Après tout , nous étions ses deux meilleurs amis et il avait très bien compris ce qu'il se tramait entre nous. Non , il ne trouvais pas cela étrange , le fait que j'aimais un garçon , au contraire. Il me dit qu'il voulait simplement notre bonheur et , que s'il devait être notre '_soi-disant bos_s' pour reprendre son expression un brin ennuyée , il voulait au moins que ses gardiens se sentent bien. Il me dit aussi qu'il ignorait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer pour que nous soyons tout deux malheureux ainsi mais que , par pitié , que l'on tente de se parler et de régler tout ça. J'avais alors eu un rictus amère en lui disant qu'il devrait remettre son discourt à la deuxième personne du singulier. Après tout , toi tu n'en avais rien à foutre , _pas vrai_ ? C'est alors qui me fit un petit sourire timide en me disant cette phrase qui me coupa littéralement le souffle :

_« Mais lui aussi souffre tu sais? Mais tu sais très bien qu'il est trop fier pour le reconnaitre. »_

Soudain aigre , je lui rétorquais que tu avais juste voulu jouer avec moi. Mais ton très cher _'Juudaime'_ t'as défendu avec une vigueur qui t'aurais certainement rendu tout chose. Tu étais quelqu'un de trop impulsif , tu t'emportais facilement mais tu ne voulais jamais reconnaitre que tu avais tord , ta fierté te faisait agir inconsidérément .. Je devrais le savoir.

_J'aurais du le savoir._

J'ai alors pété les plombs avec une force dont je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. Ce n'étais tout simplement pas moi. Le moi d_'avant' _n'aurait jamais , au grand jamais éclater comme je l'ai fait. Je devais être dans un état d'esprit pire que celui dont j'avais pu faire les frais lors du combat contre Asari Ugetsu. En plus de m'être replié sur moi-même , j'étais devenu _agressif_. Oui , moi , le grand brun toujours souriant , n'était plus qu'un déchet amère et vide. Ça m'a juste prouvé que je n'étais tout simplement plus moi-même. J'étais un étranger dans mon propre corps.

Mais voir Tsuna te défendre comme ça .. J'ai tout bonnement craqué. Avec une violence inutile et minable. Je lui ai crié que non , qu'il avait tord. Que tu ne m'aimais pas , que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi. Que tout ce que tu voulais , c'était ton boss. Tsuna m'avait regardé avec des grands yeux surpris quand je me suis tourmenté là-dessus. Merde alors , tu ne lui avais pas encore fait ta demande en mariage _, Hayato _? J'ai alors vomi tout mon dégout avec une hargne dont je ne me serais jamais cru apte , et quand j'y repense maintenant , ça me rend complètement malade , un écœurement face à moi-même , un violent dégout face à ce que j'étais devenu. Je suis pathétique de m'être énervé comme cela sur lui. Pathétique et con , car Tsuna ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il m'a juste dit , quand je me suis finalement calmé , encore tremblant de rage , d'aller te trouver et de te dire tout ce que je ressentais. On verrait alors si tu t'en avais vraiment rien à faire de moi , m'avait-il dit finalement.

Et il est descendu , me laissant seul avec ma rage descendue comme un soufflé sur le toit. Je lui ai fait des excuses avant de partir , me sentant vraiment mal. Il m'a alors sourit et m'a dit que ce n'était rien mais que je devrais vraiment suivre ses conseils. Tsuna est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil , tu sais. Je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à croire que je me suis comporter comme ça avec lui. C'est comme si ton foutu caractère avait déteint sur moi on dirait. Ou bien c'est toute cette déchirante pression en moi qui m'avait fait sans doutes déborder. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant au fait que toute cette douleur mentale m'aie complètement changé , rendu tout autre devant les autres. Mais en tout cas , j'ai bien réfléchi sur le chemin du retour , regagnant lentement le restaurant , réfléchis comme jamais je ne l'avais fais avant pour quoi que ce soit.

J'ai repensé aux paroles de Tsuna , les tournant , les retournant sans répit dans ma boite crânienne , avec une frénésie à m'en donner la migraine. J'ai alors médité sur tout nos instants , à tout ce que nous avions fait dans le passé , à tout ces moments heureux que j'avais pu vivre auprès de toi .. Je songeais à ton caractère , je t'analysais au Rayons-X , je te disséquais comme jamais je n'avais pensé le faire auparavant. Et , après y avoir longuement débattu , je pensais au deux possibilités s'offrant à moi.

Si , _oh oui_ , si seulement l'infime possibilité que tu aille pu réellement vouloir de moi comme Tsuna , comme mon rêve le disait .. Si nous nous étions complètement gourés tout les deux , douce et folle pensée , utopie si inimaginable qu'elle m'en ferai rire douloureusement , si jamais tu tenais vraiment à moi , si tu m'_aimai_s réellement .. Oui , si , au fond , toute cette histoire n'était qu'une futile mascarade ? Si je , _non_ , si nous nous étions trompés de route tout les deux ? Si , prostré sur ma propre souffrance , je m'était totalement mépris sur ton comportement ? Si , avec une chance sur un million .. Oui , si avec une _seule_ chance , je m'étais trompé ? Si nous nous étions trompés tout les deux ? Bordel , après tout il est vrai que je connaissais ton caractère. Il est vrai que tu ne reconnaitrais jamais tes erreurs. Il est vrai que ton putain de caractère nous en avait fait déjà baver par le passé , comme lors de la bataille contre Gamma. J'avais alors agis , te forçant à voir ce que tu refusais avant tant d'ardeur , et tu m'avais alors montrer tes vrais sentiments .. Mais ici comment le savoir ici ?

Je devais agir , car sinon je n'y survivrais pas. Ma dernière défense avait été de simuler , de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé , devant toi , devant tout le monde , ne laissant apparaitre que de faux-sourire et des gestes mensongers. Mais cette défense était désormais prête à voler en morceau , ce dernier lien me rattachant au monde , à la vie même. Mais je ne voulais plus laisser tout cela me détruire maintenant. J'avais vu comment Tsuna s'inquiétait pour moi , pour _nous_. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme cela , car je n'agissais pas comme un ami en laissant tout cela me bouffer le cœur. C'est ce sentiment qui a provoqué cette envie de me battre à l'intérieur de moi , farouche et féroce. J'allais me défendre en me prouvant bien que tu m'avais bel et bien rejeté , que tout ceci n'étais que la vérité dure et blessante , qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour ces fantasmes idéaux. J'allais survivre en t'oubliant , en me forgeant une nouvelle existence , brique par brique. En rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre qui me ferait oublier tout de toi , une personne douce et gentille qui ne me repoussera pas à cause de sa fierté. Oui , ce sera dur. Ça sera peut-être même impossible. C'était un pari mortel que je me lançais , avec un pourcentage faible de réussite .. Attends , _mais qu'est-ce que je racontais là ?_

_Non , je n'y arriverai jamais_. T'oublier était tout bonnement impossible. J'étais prisonnier de toi , de ton odeur , de ton image. _A jamais_. J'étais atteins du syndrome de Stockholm , et tu étais le geôlier de ma propre illusion de prison. Je t'aimais désespérément , toi qui me faisait subir les pires horreurs du monde. Je t'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais me résoudre à te quitter , malgré ça , malgré _tout_. J'étais tout entier à toi , et ainsi , égoïstement , une pensée effleura doucement mon esprit , une pensée terrible découlant de ma douleur , une pensée horrible : _si je ne pouvais t'avoir pleinement à moi , et bien , personne ne t'aurait jamais_. J'étais prêts à agir , coûte que coûte. Quel qu'en soient les conséquences.

_Une révolution était en marche dans ma tête._

Je devais te parler , _Hayato_. Je devais te parler et enfin comprendre. Après tout , je n'avais plus rien perdre ..


	4. Letter IV

_Disclaimer_ : Pour ne rien changer aux bonnes vielles habitudes et bien .. rien n'est à moi.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – Savior

_Note_ : Me revoilà avec la quatrième lettre de cette fiction , une lettre de Gokudera à Yamamoto qui se passe le lendemain de celle de mon précédent chapitre (contrairement aux deux premières missives qui pouvaient être vues comme le prologue de deux points de vue , et étaient rédigées le même soir , celles-ci et les prochaines se passeront chacune un jours ou plusieurs jours différents de la précédente .. Heu là , j'ai l'impression de vous avoir encore bien enfoncé dans la semoule avec mes explications _gokuderesque_ , donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose , n'hésitez pas à demander ..) Bref , il y a eu de l'action chez nos deux protagonistes , mais peut-être pas vraiment celle que vous croyez .. Pour ma petite minute '_débat musical_' , j'ai choisis cette chanson de 30 Seconds to Mars , car elle révèle très bien l'une des facettes de Gokudera , celle qui ne veut être sauvée car finalement , il se fiche bien de ce qui peut arriver car il s'estime déjà tombant dans le gouffre (autodestruction , quand tu nous tiens ..) Petit PS , j'aimerais encore tous vous remercier pour vos reviews , alertes et favoris. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !

* * *

Mon cher Yamamoto ,

La lune est si belle aujourd'hui , ronde et lumineuse dans l'encre du ciel. Je pourrais la regarder des heures et des heures encore , seule spectatrice pudique et silencieuse des larmes salées coulant honteusement sur mes joues , sans qu'elles ne puissent un instant sembler s'arrêter. J'ai les yeux rouges et gonflés , injectés de sang. Comment puis-je ainsi pleurer depuis une éternité , sans que mes canaux lacrymaux ne se soient tout bonnement desséchés dans mes orbites creuses , comme une plante dont la chaleur du soleil en aurait fait s'évaporer toute l'eau ? Cela reste un mystère pour moi.

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de ma salle de bain , écrivant sans savoir quoi faire d'autre pour me soulager. L'armoire à pharmacie est grande ouverte , les rayons lunaires éclairant le triste carnage que j'y ai commis. Une hécatombe de médicament en tout genre gît dans l'évier , victime de ma colère et mon désabusement. Je les y avais furieusement jeté , en lançant même contre les mur de marbre , leur flacons volant en éclats de verres sur les quelques j'ai ensuite marché , blessant mes pieds nus. Du sang y coule d'ailleurs encore , d'un écarlate sale , et tache négligemment le sol où je passe , comme un petit Poucet pourrait y semer ses cailloux. Mais je m'en contre fiche. Ma respiration est saccadée , je souffre d'une douleur sourde et le papier est parsemé ça et là de petites flaques flouant mes mots , diluant l'encre comme je voudrais que la pluie de ton corps dilue mon corps , mon esprit , encore et _encore_. Mon âme , mon existence.

_Oh Takeshi_. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toujours ce besoin presque impétueux de jouer avec le feu ? Pourquoi je ne peux empêcher l'ouragan en moi de détruire tout sur son passage ? Pourquoi nous ai-je encore fourrer dans une _pareille situation_ ? Juste une impulsion. Une _putain_ d'impulsion ..

Cela faisait une semaine que je ne t'avais écrit , me noyant avec volupté dans mon isolement. Mon annihilation s'aggravait de jour en jour , je le ressentais avec une perception pure et aiguë , comme si j'étais moi-même en dehors de mon corps , tel un scientifique observant son petit cobaye. Le sujet d'une étude qui allait bientôt trépassé , le corps dépassé par ce que l'esprit retord et froid lui faisait subir. En effet , j'étais le sujet d'une étude plutôt intéressante : _Jusqu'où allaient mes propres limites ?_ Combien de temps résisterai-je encore , avant de craquer , avant de sombrer dans le gouffre de folie s'ouvrant doucement sous mes pieds ? Combien de jours encore pourrais-je luter contre l'envie qui m'intimait prestement , de sauter de cette fenêtre et de m'écraser , une dizaines de mètre plus bas ? Le désir de sentir mes os légers se briser contre la dureté du macadam , de sentir ma boite crânienne s'ouvrir et ma cervelle rosâtre comme l'emballage de ces petits cœurs en chocolat de s'éparpiller à tes pieds ?

Mon corps n'était plus qu'un jouet , dont la dégradation en était mon principal divertissement morbide. Je ne m'alimentais presque plus , et quand je le faisais , allais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher , tout remettre dans la cuvette des WC , vomissant tripes et organes avec un soulagement presque divin. Combien de kilos avaient déjà perdu ? Ma silhouette déjà svelte se transformait tout doucement en un cadavre embuant , en une sorte de zombie , de macchabée vivant et osseux. J'eus un rire à la limite de hystérique en me demandant si tu pouvais me trouver encore désirable comme ça. Oh , il y a quelques jours je me serais dit que non bien sur. Mais après les évènements d'aujourd'hui , je ne pouvais rien penser d'autre que le contraire.

Tu aimais me baiser , _Takeshi_. Tu aimais que je m'asservisse avec ce sentiment de déprédation , tu aimais que je crève à petit feu pour toi. _Tu ne m'aimais pas_. Et je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Quand je suis rentré aujourd'hui , encore tremblant de ce que nous avions commit , je me suis arrêté face à ma porte d'entrée pendant de longues minutes , comme si je m'étais soudainement retrouver pétrifié par une Gorgone invisible. Les gestes que j'ai ensuite accomplit me sont flous , comme s'ils n'avaient en effet pas été exécutés par moi , comme si j'avais tout bonnement vécu un rêve. J'ai laissé mon sac tomber de mon épaule mollement. J'ai marché d'un pas d'automate jusqu'à la sale de bain. J'ai enlevé mes vêtements froissés et sales , maculés , _obscènes_. Puis je me suis tourné vers le grand miroir adossé contre le mur. Il était déjà là avant que je n'arrive , et je l'ai toujours détesté. Je trouvais ça pervers , une glace aussi grande rien que pour se voir avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été d'une pudicité assez marquée , où du moins autre fois. Car je n'en avait vraiment plus rien à foutre , ni qu'on me mate , ni de me mater.

J'ai donc , une fois nu , retiré les essuies le recouvrant , fixant d'une immobilité de statue mon corps décharné. Je m'analysais des pieds à la tête , notant les rougeurs , les morsures , et autres traces coupables. Je remarquai ensuite que je tremblais comme une feuille morte sur un arbre , malmenée par un vent violant. Je me _dégoutais_. J'entrais ensuite sous le jet d'eau bouillante qui me fis me perdre dans un nuage de buée , qui me fit m'y oublier tout court. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler , silencieusement. J'y restai jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne glaciale , que mon corps soit si imprégné d'eau jusqu'à la dernière couche de mon épiderme. Le même petit mot retournant dans ma tête comme le refrain entêtant d'une mauvaise chanson :

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _

C'était si dur , de ne pas comprendre une action que j'avais moi-même commise. C'était comme si quelqu'un aurait pris possession de mon corps. Maintenant , au fond , je me dit juste que je n'ai fais qu'obéir à un ordre sous-entendu de mon Boss. Mais dans le vrai , je sais que c'est faux. C'est moi qui ai réagis comme ça. C'est moi qui ai _agis_.

Oui , aujourd'hui devait être une journée comme celles que je vivais depuis quelques mois déjà. Une de ces journées mortes et vides , où j'étais transparent et insipide , où je voyais les autres comme s'ils étaient dans une dimension différente de la mienne. Où les cours passaient encore plus lentement que d'habitude , où je n'en écoutais encore moins leurs contenus , où la récrée arrivant , je me pressais de m'isoler dehors en m'allumant une cigarette , tout en surveillant le Dixième du coins de l'œil. Tout en te surveillant , _toi_ , du coin de l'œil .. Toute la journée , je t'observais. Par la fenêtre lorsque tu jouais au base-ball. Caché derrière un mur lorsque tu parlais avec tes amis. Oui , je te suivais en douce , je t'espionnais. J'observais les filles parler de toi. Si tu les entendais , ces pauvres connes. Tu semble un vrai Dieu pour elle , si séduisant , si sympathique , _bla bla bla_ .. Du _Takeshi-san_ , en veux tu , en voilà , avec tout les exploits qui vont avec. Tiens , ça t'exciterais peut-être , si je t'appelais ainsi , d'une voix mielleuse , avant de me cambrer et de présenter mes fesses ? Ça doit être ton truc , les gentilles nana qui t'appelleraient ainsi , avec un air innocent au fond de leurs grands yeux remplis d'amour à en vomir. Car moi je suis leur parfait antonyme. Non , en fait je suis _certain_ que ça te plait.

_Je me demande même si tu ne pensais pas à cette fille lorsque tu m'a sauté._

Oui , aujourd'hui aurait pu être un jour comme ceux que je vivait ces derniers temps. Si je n'avais pas vu cette grognasse sortant de je-ne-sais-où en ta compagnie cette récrée. Si je ne vous avait pas vu rire , si complices. Si ça ne m'avait pas tout simplement donner l'envie de gerber. Si j'avais été indifférent. Si ça ne m'avais pas encore plus brisé le cœur. Et si le Dixième du Nom ne m'avait pas parler.

Quand je vous ai vu , je suis immédiatement monté sur le toit. Je n'en pouvais plus et je tremblais si violemment que je manquais de perdre mon briquet , s'échappant de mes mains vacillantes lorsque je tentais d'allumer une cigarette. Et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir soudainement. Et je n'avouerai jamais que , l'espace d'un centième de seconde j'ai , oui , j'ai _vraiment_ espéré que ce soit toi. Mais non. Le Dixième me regardait avec cet air d'inquiétudes qui lui était propre aux fond de ces grands yeux de biche. Merde , me suis dis-je. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je lui ai fais un sourire sans doute très faux , en lui demandant quel bon vent l'emmenait. Mais on ne trompe pas si facilement notre Parrain ! Il m'a alors regardé , a inspiré un grand coup avant de me dire , d'une voix ferme :

_« Gokudera-kun , je veux que tu te réconcilie avec Yamamoto. »_

_Aie_ , ça a fait dans mon cœur. Il du nettement le voir sur mon visage , car il perdit tout de suite son air sérieux en bredouillant que il fallait juste que j'_agisse_ , car il voyait que cela n'allait vraiment plus entre nous et que cela était vraiment regrettable. Je décomposait au fils de ses mots , me sentant glisser indéniablement sous le choc que ces derniers m'infligeaient. Et il m'a alors achevé en disant , je cite :

_« Yamamoto est vraiment malheureux , tu sais ? » _

J'ai fermé les yeux , réfléchissant lentement. C'était précis et clair dans ma tête , une zone de calme dans l'œil du cyclone. J'ai inspiré profondément. Et j'ai _souris _en rouvrant les yeux. Lui annonçant que j'allais_ arranger _ça. J'ai ensuite dévalé précipitamment les escaliers. Un plan très net dans ma tête. Quiconque me connaissant savait que j'allais faire une connerie. Que j'étais près à commettre quelque chose de grave , d'irréparable car je n'avais encore que mal compris le sens de ce que j'avais entendu. Oui , j'allais faire une _très grosse bêtise._ Tout ça car , dans mon esprit , ma volonté de bras-droit étais la seule chose encore bien vivante , sa flamme écarlate flambant violemment dans mon cœur. Et cette force m'indiquait clairement que j'avais _faillis_ à mon devoir. Tout ça pourquoi ? _Car je t'avais rendu malheureux_.

Oui , je me rends compte à présent que je n'avais encore que mal interprété ce que le Dixième m'avait dit. Sur le moment , j'avais penser qu'il m'ordonnait , comme un _Boss _l'aurait fait , à ce que j'agisse pour te faire _retrouver_ le sourire car c'était de _ma_ faute si tu l'avais perdu. _Car je t'avais jeté de ma couche , _voilà ce que j'en pensais. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait qu'il me le demandait simplement , comme un _ami_ , afin que nous arrangions les choses. _Que nous ayons une conversation_ , pour régler nos différents. Mais je suis encore plus con que toi , au final.

Je t'ai attendu patiemment à la fin des cours , _Takeshi_. En rentrant en classe , après cette récrée , j'avais , ni vu ni connu , glisser un petit billet dans ton plumier. Je t'ai ensuite espionné discrètement quand tu étais rentré. Tu parlais toujours à cette fille. J'ai eu alors peur , _un instant_ , si jamais tu avais prévu de la raccompagner chez elle. _Qui choisirais tu alors ?_ Tu t'es laisser tomber sur ta chaise , en soupirant lourdement lorsque tu as pris un crayon pour la reprise des cours , faisant tomber mon papier sur le bureau. Curieux , tu l'as alors ouvert. J'ai alors vu une multitude de choses indéfinissables passer sur ton visage.

_« Rejoins moi ici à la fin de ton entrainement. Gokudera. »_

Tu avais alors violemment tourné le regard vers moi , et , pendant la brève seconde qu'il m'a fallu pour me retourner , j'ai été estomaqué par ton regard. Tourbillons de pensées , d'incertitudes si vastes qu'elles m'en donnèrent aussitôt le tournis. J'espérais juste douloureusement que tu viendrais , en ayant vu cela dans tes yeux. Que tu me préfèrerais à _elle_. Je pense que je devais être très jaloux comme garçon. La sonnerie indiquant la fin de journée ayant enfin sonné , je te regardais par la fenêtre , rentrant dans les vestiaires. Une émotion sourde au ventre. Je suis alors sortit de la classe , m'adossant au mur opposé. Fermant les paupières , claquant ma respiration déjà brutale sur un rythme plus calme. J'ai ensuite compté les secondes , les minutes. A 29 minutes et 7 secondes , je pensais que tu m'avais posé un lapin , que tu m'avais bel et bien laissé. Que tu étais partit avec _cette fille_. Je serrais les poings furieusement , me mordant la lèvre à sang pour empêcher des larmes rageuses de couler lorsque j'entendis des bruits de courses dans les escaliers. Mon cœur se fit la malle._ Tu étais venu._

Tu t'arrêta finalement face à moi , essoufflé par ta course. Tes grands yeux limpides me fixant avec une émotion telle de souffrance espérante que cela en était presque insoutenable. Me confrontant malgré tout dans ce que j'allais faire. Tu allais alors parler quand soudain , je t'agrippai par la manche , te trainant jusqu'à la salle de classe vide. Refermant prestement la porte derrière moi. Tu m'a alors regardé de nouveau , tes grands yeux café au laits écarquillés de surprise et d'incertitude. Tu n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire , hein ? _Finalement , moi non plus_. J'ai alors baisser les yeux au sol , en respirant bien fort pour me clamer. Me donner du courage.

_Je faisais ça pour la famille._

Te plaquant doucement contre le mur. Posant un doigts sur tes lèvres tremblantes. Fermant les yeux , le cœur battant si fort que je cru , chaque secondes passant , avoir une crise cardiaque foudroyante. Le tout ne pris néanmoins que quelques minutes car nous étions trop tendu. Nous étions à bout sexuellement , aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Pas de place pour les sentiments dans cette étreinte si fiévreuse qu'elle en était animale. Ce fut violent , douloureusement jouissif. Je m'agrippais à ton cou en pleurant honteusement mais silencieusement lorsque je te sentis attendre l'orgasme en moi , après m'être moi-même répandu contre ta chemise d'école. C'était si bon , si jubilatoire que je me sentis pour la première fois depuis longtemps , _heureux_ , sentant la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien , ton odeur douce que la douche après le sport t'avais donnée , tes cheveux encore légèrement humides. Ce moment maladroit et planant , cette sensation de manque s'envolant ..

_C'était cela que vous vouliez , Dixième ?_

Te rendre heureux. Pour moi , cela revenait à te donner mon corps car c'était cela que je pensais que tu cherchais chez moi. Car je n'avais encore rien compris. Mais cela m'avais également rendu heureux. Comme une putain de bouffée de morphine. Car cela m'avais rassuré , cette petite voix me disant dans un coin de ma tête que , peut-être ainsi , tu n'aurais pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. _De sauter cette pute_. Je me décollais alors doucement de toi lorsque nos souffles erratiques se furent calmés lorsque je sentis tes lèvres chercher doucement les miennes. _Non_ , cela fit dans ma tête. Je te repoussais alors , te murmurant d'une voix brisée sans oser te regarder dans les yeux , ses beaux yeux mordoré que j'aimais tant regarder du temps où tu étais encore pleinement heureux :

_« C'est tout ce que je peux te donner .. »_

Ouvrant la porte brutalement , m'enfuyant en courant comme un enfant pris en faute. Sans me retourner , sans oser te regarder. Les pensées défilant furieusement dans ma tête. _Un ordre , rien de plus_. J'ai juste obéis à un ordre de mon Boss. J'allais rétablir la situation en temps que Bras-Droit du Dixième Vongola. J'aillais ramener le Gardien de la Pluie en un meilleur état en lui offrant librement de se repaitre de mon corps aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Mais aussi , j'allais ainsi l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs en emprisonnant à moi par le sexe. Ainsi , voila ce que calculait mon redoutable esprit , ce cerveau qui , dix ans plus tard , me vaudrait un statut terrifiant devant nos ennemis. Car c'était ainsi que j'agissais. Ma meilleure défense était l'attaque. Même si je savais , au fond , que tout cela me détruirait encore plus de jour en jour. Je suis un terrible paradoxe à moi tout seul. Et je ne pourrais empêcher la machine de l'autodestruction à faire machine arrière maintenant que j'avais enclenché le processus de notre folie naissante.

_Car souvent , la conviction mène à l'entêtement._

Alors je t'en prie , _Takeshi_. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher , alors arrête moi donc toi-même. Sauve moi avant que je ne nous tue tout les deux ..


	5. Letter V

_Disclaimer_ : Ces deux là appartiennent l'un à l'autre , j'ai envie de dire. Quel sens du romantisme.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – End Of The Beginning

_Note_ : Bonsoir ! Je poste cette cinquième partie avec un peu de retard sur mon programme prévu (non j'avais rien prévu en fait .. Hum.) mais bon , l'école , _patati patata_ , j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses mais ces derniers temps , j'ai ce que l'on appelle une flemme monstre , en gros j'suis complètement 'scrante' comme on dit chez nous. Le week-end a passé bien trop vite et je profite de ce dernier soir de répit pour poster ceci. Bon , voilà pour la petite minute '_je raconte ma vie et je sais que tout le monde s'en branle mais j'aime ça_' , bref j'en viens aux faits. Je vous avouerais que l'on approche petit à petit de la fin de cette fiction .. Mais bon , la situation entre eux deux ne peut plus s'éterniser , que ce soit pour un bien .. Ou pour un mal. Hé hé , qui vivra verra. Issue heureuse ou malheureuse ? Nos deux chers mafieux sont comme deux funambules progressant sur une corde raide , et on ne sait s'ils vont tombé dans l'abime ou réussir à le traverser ensemble .. Cette lettre de Yamamoto apportera quelques éclaircissements sur cette fameuse fille et sur ce qu'il s'est produit depuis la dernière lettre de Gokudera. Pour la chanson , je l'ai choisie pour le rythme et pour le titre. '_La fin du commencement_' , ça résume assez bien cette épitre .. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Mon cher Gokudera ,

Ces dernières semaines n'ont passé que trop rapidement et le temps a ainsi continué sa course folle sans que je ne puise ne serait-ce que n'avoir une seule et misérable emprise sur lui. Sans que je puisse avoir une seule emprise sur toi. Je t'écris cette nuit une nouvelle fois car je ne trouve encore pas le sommeil. Tout cela est arrivé si vite , si confusément , sans que je n'aie de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. C'est frustrant , vois-tu. Bien que je n'aie jamais eu de pouvoir sur aucunes petites choses , aucun infimes détails dans notre histoire , au final.

La brise nocturne fraiche souffle par ma fenêtre ouverte , le murmure calme du vent caresse doucement ma nuque tendue , d'une manière quelque peu apaisante. Tout comme tes doigts de poupée auraient pu le faire. La légère bourrasque fait tressaillir les nombreuses photos de toi que j'ai découpées de l'album photo , dispersées ça et là sur mon bureau. Pourquoi aie-je donc fait ça .. Pourquoi est-ce que je tente toujours , avec cette énergie dérisoire et vaine de faire n'importe quoi dans le but d'essayer un peu mieux de te comprendre ? Ces images , combien de fois ne les ai-je en effet pas visionnées , tel un profileur essayant de comprendre ce qu'il peut bien se tramer dans la tête d'un potentiel tueur en série. Je cherche maladroitement un signe quelconque , caché dans tes moues , tes mimiques , tes sourires. Je tente d'essayer de savoir ce que tu cherche à obtenir de ta victime. Ce que tu cherche à obtenir de moi ..

Mais tu es un tel étranger pour moi , _Hayato_. Ton monde se heurte au mien avec une force destructrice et sans que je ne voie d'issue plausible pour y échapper. Pour avoir une chance de sauver nos deux âmes tourmentées. Tu es si proche et pourtant si lointain , je pensais un instant à avoir compris enfin ce que tu voulais , avant que tu ne te dérobe d'une cabriole , comme une satire ridicule. Cela semble être un véritable jeux pour toi , et voilà que je me retrouve en être la marionnette , dansant par l'unique demande de tes mains douces. Mais je ne compte plus me laisser faire. Car j'ai trouvé la chose qui me permettra , moi aussi , de pouvoir t'utiliser pour te faire lâcher prise. Et sache que je le ferais sans aucune pitié.

Il nous faut pour cela remonter à quelques jours , une semaine tout au plus. Cela faisait quelques temps que nous avions allégrement franchit la barrière nous séparant. Pour pouvoir mieux nous détruire ensuite. Ce jour là oui , j'avais pourtant préparé une longue tirade en ton unique honneur , un discourt que j'avais répété toute une nuit , m'adressant à mon reflet dans le miroir , m'adressant aux étoiles en imaginant ton image et la dureté de tes prunelles de jade pâle dans le ciel d'onyx. Oui , je m'étais longuement préparé en me décidant de te déclarer sans retours mes sentiments. J'allais tout te déballer sans la moindre pudicité , la souffrance dont j'étais l'objet , et te demander alors si par le plus pur des hasards , il y avait une chance que tu ressente la même chose. Ou si tu ne te jouais tout simplement pas de moi comme je le pensais.

Je m'étais également préparé en conséquence. Oui , si par une chance merveilleuse et sublime , tu daignais répondre à cela , les jeux étaient fait. Nous aurions pu prétendre à un bonheur chimérique , une utopie de couple presque trop facile et malsaine. Quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai. Mais même après tout ce que tu m'avais fais enduré , j'avais encore une mince lueur d'espoir en moi , une parcelle d'insouciance et de naïveté que tu n'avais pas réussis à éradiquer en moi. Mais je savais tout de même que cela n'arriverais pas. Alors mon plan était tout tracé oui , comme le couloir que parcourt le prisonnier avant de se rendre sur la chaise électrique. Après tout , je n'avais plus _rien_ à perdre , comme tu le sais si bien. Tu m'avais déjà tout enlevé , alors à quoi bon continuer ainsi si nous avions fait match nul ?

Nous allions dans la même direction , au final. Nous allions tout deux vers le non-retour. Nous allions nous entretué , sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à poser le drapeau blanc sur le champs de bataille de notre amour. Mais moi , j'en avais assez. Si ta pseudo fierté t'en empêchait , moi je pouvais encore le faire. Moi seul aurais pu t'arrêter , si tu n'avais pas toi même un contrôle viscéral sur mon être. Cycle vicieux , n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour arrêter une boucle , il suffit d'en trancher un morceau pour que tout s'arrête , n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ..

Les jeux semblaient en effet déjà fait lorsque je me suis rendu à l'école ce jour là. J'étais vraiment loin , _très loin_ d'imaginer ce que la vie pourrait encore mettre comme obstacle sur ma route. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'une immense comédie macabre , truquée et jouée d'avance , pour des spectateurs inconnus et pervers ? Comme si des Dieux lointains s'amusaient à croiser nos lignes de vies en se demandant lequel de nous deux craquerait en premier. Et les paris étaient lancés.

Je suis entré dans la cours de récrée , perdu dans mes pensées. Je planifiais le bon moment , l'instant où je serais seul à seul avec toi et où je pourrais alors te parler à mon aise. Mon cœur se réchauffait lentement en me disant que tout cela serait alors enfin fini. D'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise manière , j'en aurais ainsi mit le point final , à cette tragédie romantique. J'aurais enfin triomphé de toi. Mais le destin avait encore posé bien des fils barbelés sur ma route , et je trébuchais en plein dedans.

Elle s'appelait Haruka. Petite , brune aux longs cheveux. Quelconque , j'aurais presque dit. Grands yeux clairs , sans méchanceté aucune , mais avec ce reflet métallique si bien connu. Ce reflet de vif-argent qui m'agressait à chaque fois que je rencontrais ton regard. C'est sans doute cela qui n'avais fait hésité. En effet , harpé dans mes idées , je n'ai pas vu la jeune fille courant dans la direction opposée. Nous nous sommes alors percutés , éparpillant tout deux nos affaires , et je l'ai rapidement aidée à ramasser ses livres en m'excusant négligemment lorsque j'ai rencontré ses yeux. La même couleur de prunelles que les tiennes. Incroyable mais vrai. Je plongeai dans leurs abimes sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'éloigna alors en s'excusant elle aussi. Je restais alors là , patois , en pleins milieu de l'allée , alors qu'une pensée lucide s'emparait doucement de moi.

_Les même prunelles mais c'était bien tout._

Oui , c'était juste. Elle avait peut-être le même regard , mais ce n'était pas _toi_. Elle devait être une de ces innombrables filles à lire des _shojos_ , à aimer les sucreries et à faire de grandes soirées pyjamas chez elle avec ses copines , en faisant des tests pour connaitre le nom de leur futur mari. Je ne méprisais pas ces personnes , pas le moins du monde mais je savais que ce n'était pas cela que je désirais. Curieux n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout simplement quelque chose qui ne m'intéressait pas. J'aurais très bien pu comparé ces filles au cours de math. C'était soi-disant important mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Alors que toi ..

Toi _, Hayato_ , j'aurais pu très bien te comparé au base-ball. Passionnant et imprévisible. L'une des choses comptant le plus dans ma vie. J'oubliais alors très rapidement cette fille en me rendant à ma classe. Bizarrement , une fois les cours se déroulant paresseusement , je me mis à me questionner plus profondément. Je m'imaginais au lit avec cette fille. Et comme cela me semblait alors fade et vide. Creux , dérisoire. Je trouverais peut-être un instant le plaisir , mais cela était bien tout. Alors qu'avec toi ..

Toi , tu me transformais. Tu me rendais nouveau , libre et en paix. Nous n'avions fait l'amour qu'une fois et je prétendais déjà avoir atteins le nirvana. C'était si ridicule que j'en aurais ris à gorge déployée. Mais cette pensée , si risible soit-elle , n'en était que plus juste. J'ignorais si je pourrais un jour retrouver ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur t'obligea justement à aller au tableau à ce moment là , et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me noyer dans les courbes plates de ton corps , te déshabillant d'un regard presque affamé. Le manque me tenaillais le bas-ventre , et j'eus une grimace de dégout en me demandant si je ne devrais pas passer la récrée enfermé dans une toilette afin de me masturber. Mais certes , ton corps me manquait , mais ce qui me détruisait vraiment n'était pas cela.

_Ton esprit , ton âme , tout ce qui créait ta personne._

J'adorais tout en toi , ton esprit vif et fertile , toutes ces choses pour lesquelles tu te passionnais , et même ton foutu caractère. Tout en toi était une source inépuisable de découverte et de surprises , tu étais sans doute la personne la plus intéressante que je n'avais jamais pu rencontrer. Celle dont j'étais tombé amoureux fou et sans retour. Et bien que possédant un corps sublime , les choses auraient été différentes si tu n'étais pas comme tu l'étais au fond de toi.

Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas sur le moment d'être particulièrement tendu , et je me hâtais de sortir la cloche retentant. C'est alors que je la rencontrais encore. Elle m'appela dans la cours , me faisant signe. Intrigué , je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle me tendit mon cahier d'histoire en souriant. J'avais oublié de le reprendre. J'eus un petit rire gêné en la remerciant , me préparant à partir , lorsque je tombais encore dans le piège de ces yeux vert de gris. Elle semblait me parler , mais curieusement , les sons passaient au travers de moi sans que je ne les comprennent. Il me semblait qu'elle me parlait du base-ball , mais je n'en étais pas vraiment certain. C'est alors que , sans vraiment savoir pourquoi , j'ai levé les yeux discrètement.

Et ai ainsi croisé son visage , quelques mètres plus loin. J'eus la sensation virulente d'un coup de poing dans le ventre lorsque je compris alors que tu nous _regardais_. Avec une multitudes d'expressions sur le visage. La colère. L'interrogation. La _douleur_ ? Peut-être étais-ce moi qui en espérait un peu trop. Il n'empêche que tu as rapidement tourné les talons , assez furieusement. Je regardais ta silhouette partir lorsque la voix de cette fille m'a rappelé à la réalité. Les joues un peu rouges , elle me demandait si nous pourrions encore parler quelques fois. Bien sur , je lui répondis que oui. Toi tu l'aurais certainement déjà envoyée se faire foutre , mais moi j'étais un gars gentil. Sauf que quelque chose dans ma tête avait changé. Quelque chose qui allait peut-être bien faire changer quelque peu le plan.

_J'allais peut-être m'amuser à te torturer , moi aussi._

C'est avec cette pensée que je rentrais en classe. Je m'assis négligent me me disant que le moment de te parler arriverais bientôt , et que je verrais alors si je pourrais mettre ma sale idée en pratique. Prenant un stylo dans mon plumier , je fis tombé une petite boulette de papier quadrillé. Intrigué , je la déroulais. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait de copions , me semblait-il. C'est alors que mon sang ce glaça quand je reconnu l'écriture fine et serrée des kanjis. Je me retournais brusquement vers toi mais tu ne regardais pas vers moi. J'avais du mal à respirer. Ainsi , ta demande si rapide ne faisait que concrétiser l'idée que j'avais eu. J'attendis impatiemment la fin des cours , complètement inattentif en sport et m'attirant les foudres de mon entraineur. Je n'allais tarder à quitter l'équipe avec mon inapplication de ces derniers mois , malgré ma force. Tout ça à cause de toi. Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse , et me dépêchai de te rejoindre.

_Tout à alors complètement dérapé._

Pourquoi ? _Mais pourquoi merde_ ? C'est ce que je me demandais enfin , après que tu sois partis en trombe. Après _ça_. Après que nous l'ayons hargneusement fait. Je m'appuyais contre un mur en tremblant , me laissant glisser doucement sur le sol. Des traces de sperme maculant la place coupable , comme seuls témoins de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je me mit ensuite à pleurer doucement. Tout cela s'était passé trop vite , ne me laissant pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Je me sentais si déstabilisé , si faible , que je me dégoutais. _Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?_ Je repensai au sentiment de joie pure et intense qui avait pourtant envahit mon cœur lorsque tu t'étais ainsi agrippé à moi. Je pleurais de joie de te sentir enfin contre moi , après toutes ces nuits à te désirer , à devenir fou de ce manque excessif. Je me noyais dans ton corps avec une folie furieuse , une passion folle dont tu tentais tant bien que mal à y répondre. Et dire que j'allais tendrement te chuchoter que je t'aimais après t'avoir embrasser ..

_Tu ne m'en a pas laisser l'opportunité , une nouvelle fois._

La farouche froideur lorsque tu m'a repoussé ensuite , laissant mes lèvres vides d'un baiser inexistant. C'est là que j'ai enfin compris que je m'étais trompé. _Une nouvelle fois_. Tu m'avais tout bonnement planté une nouvelle fois là , désarmé et désespéré. Tu es partis en courant , me laissant creux et impuissant. J'aurais voulu mourir à ce moment là. J'aurais tellement voulu crevé que cela me déchirais le ventre. La douleur dont j'étais l'objet était semble-t-il à son paroxysme sur mon échelle mentale. J'aillais réellement en succomber. Je suis rentré chez moi , m'attardant quelques instants sur le pont. Je regardais la rivière en contrebas. L'eau semblait si douce , si accueillante .. _M'accepterait-elle , me laisserait-elle ne faire qu'un avec elle ?_ J'imaginais mon corps s'enfonçant doucement dans les abimes bleutés , laissant l'ondée emplir mes poumons , ma vue se troublant pour se noircir à jamais. _Mourir_. Me tuer moi-même avant que tu ne réussisse à le faire.

J'allais enjamber le mur lorsqu'une pensée m'arrêta. Je me tenais debout sur la balustrade , les bras ballants , alors qu'une pensée s'emparait de moi. La même pensée qui m'avait effleurée tout à l'heure. Il fallait que je sache si cela se confirmait. Il fallait que je sache si je pouvais te faire t'arrêter avant que nous n'en trépassions tout les deux. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. En comprenant avec un plaisir lugubre que cela était d'une parfaite utilité. Oui , j'avais découvert ce qui te ferais craquer. Ce qui me permettrais de t'opprimer autant que tu m'opprimais moi. Ainsi je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir. Le lendemain , je m'étais largement affiché avec cette fille. J'avais bien compris que tu nous espionnais. Je me suis alors rendu au toilettes , en sifflotant presque. Voir si mon intuition se révélait juste. Et en effet.

_J'eus une joie morbide en apercevant ta silhouette s'approchant._

Nous n'avions rien dit , se contentant de s'observer mutuellement , comme deux animaux farouches. Mais sachant très bien tout deux la suite du programme. Les latrines étaient vides , mais temps bien même , nous n'en avions rien à foutre. Tu m'agrippas le bras avec force , me condamnant à te suivre dans un boxe vide. Et ce fut comme la dernière fois. Pressant et bestial , contre la cloison mince. Tu tentais tant bien que mal d'étouffer tes gémissement dans mon cou , alors que je m'enfonçais dans la chaleur de ton corps , me pâmant sous ton odeur , sous la douceur sulfureuse de ta peau et de tes cheveux d'argent. Je te mordais la gorge , les clavicules , le torse , te marquant , m'appropriant ton corps avec une sentiment terrible et désespéré. Après quelques temps , nous nous rhabillâmes quelque peu , et tu me laissas partir devant sans un mot. Je sortis , complètement hébété mais en même temps ..

J'avais _enfin_ trouvé ton point faible , une brèche inespérée dans ta carapace. _Tu étais jaloux_. Jaloux de cette fille pourtant insignifiante. Tu prétendais te foutre de moi mais tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de me montrer ce sentiment. Le seul qui traversait la parfaite armure dont tu t'étais encerclé. Le seul sentiment qui m'avais alors fait comprendre que je comptais tout de même pour toi. Cette théorie prit de nouveau au moins 2 fois par semaine. Je la voyais , puis me retrouvais soudainement en ta compagnie , dans les toilettes , un couloir désert , une salle de classe et même dans les vestiaires après mon entrainement. Un rituel pernicieux , nuisible mais en même temps nécessaire , tout cela dans le but de tenter que tu puisse te convaincre _enfin_ de tes sentiments. Un jeux dangereux , mais obligatoire pour arrêter cette course folle.

_C'était la fin de ce commencement._

Tout n'étais plus qu'une questions de temps , _Hayato_. Tu craquerais bien avant moi. Du moi , je l'espérais pour que nous puissions arrêter cela ..


	6. Letter VI

_Disclaimer_ : N'ayant pas d'idées subtiles pour ce disclaimer , je vous dirais juste que c'est comme d'habitude.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – Night Of The Hunter

_Note_ : Voici la 6ème lettre qui arrive avec beaucoup de retard , mes plus profondes excuses .. J'ai bien eu du mal à l'écrire , bien que tout soit désormais parfaitement coordonné dans mon esprit pour la suite et même la fin de cette fiction (je garde tout de même le suspense et ne vous dirais pas le nombre de chapitre , mais nous approchons doucement du déroulement ..) et je vous laisse toujours deviner de quel côté penchera la balance : Fin heureuse ou tragique .. ? Dans cette lettre gokuderesque , nous apprendrons de quelle manière notre italien argenté va réagir devant le nouveau problème qu'est cette fille .. Et agir , avec toute la force de son esprit sur cet obstacle mit présentement en travers de son chemin , se coulant dans la peau d'un chasseur et traquant sa proie jusqu'à sa fin. Ce qui correspond parfaitement avec l'esprit de cette chanson de 30 Seconds to Mars. Sur ce , je vous souhaite une agréable lecture , je m'excuse pour les fautes qui auraient pu survivre et vous remercie toujours pour vos reviews , alertes et favoris. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir , et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Mon cher Yamamoto ,

Voilà déjà suffisamment longtemps que le jeu terrible que l'on se forçait tout deux à endurer a débuté. Ludisme fourbe où l'on semble s'amuser chacun de voir quand et comment l'autre va s'effondrer , et se jettera du haut de cette tour infernale le premier. Cruelle roulette russe sentimentale et sexuelle. Mais tu ne pensais cependant pas que je t'aurais laissé me faire chuter aussi impunément. Je t'emporterais dans ma déchéance également , soit-en certain. Car cette bataille sera mienne , et j'obtiendrais assurément que tu efface cette salope de ta mémoire. Car tu m'appartiens à moi et à moi seul , _Takeshi_.

Égoïsme stupide , car je te veux pour moi tout seul. Allongé pleinement sur mon lit , le corps nu et pâle vautré dans ces draps n'ayant plus connu le contact de cellules humaines depuis maintenant des mois , j'en inspire encore pleinement l'odeur suave s'en dégageant. L'odeur riche de ton propre épiderme encore bien présente malgré tout ses jours , comme si tu venais à peine de quitter ma couche. Et dire que c'est la première fois où j'ose enfin m'allonger dans mon propre lit , plus précisément depuis ce soir _là_. Tu m'avais tellement manqué , je m'en maintenant compte avec une vision claire et nette. Sans plus essayer de nier quoi que ce soit. Et les larmes coulent encore aujourd'hui , seul signe visible du trou béant dans ma poitrine. Plaie palpitante , plus que jamais à vif maintenant.

Ce plan me paraissait pourtant si parfait en théorie. Et peut-être que , si nous avions continué tout deux en suivant les règles données , nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Si nous avions continué ces étreintes apathiques , peut-être que , finalement , j'aurais réussi à stopper ces sentiments troubles qui se dissolvaient en mon âme. Parce qu'aux tréfonds de ma chaire , je voulais juste que tu tombe amoureux fou de moi , tout comme je l'étais de toi , même s'il m'en aura fallu toute une foutue éternité pour m'en rendre pleinement compte. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas arrêté , cette fois là , lorsque tu avais voulu poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Si seulement j'avais laissé mes envies profondément enfuies passer avant mon devoir , peut-être que tout cela aurait pu être différent. Si tu avais continué à me baiser comme cela oui , peut-être te serais-tu enfin épris de moi. Du frêle garçon au cheveux d'argent que j'étais.

Mais il a fallu que tu bouscule ces règles , et que la pluie émanant de ton sulfureux corps chaud et musclé en dilue les lettres. Et que tu ramène cette foutue grognasse , l'insérant entre nous. Comme une autre pièce sur ce jeux d'échec dément , territoire de notre délassement quotidien morbide. Comme s'il fallait que tu y mette ton grain de sel. Comme si tu avais voulu me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Car il fallait que je souffre moi aussi. Car cela semblait être le but de tout cela.

Et c'est douloureux , _Takeshi_. Cet écartèlement en mon torse lorsque je vous vois ensemble. Cette haine viscérale s'emparant de moi. Cette envie de tuer que jamais encore je n'avais pu ressentir , avec une telle intensité. Tu me rend fou , assurément , stupidement. Tu me rend si étrange que tout est en train de changé , malgré moi. Que cette distance que je m'obligeais à prendre face à nous est en train de se rétrécir dangereusement. Que ce masque d'indifférence que je me borne à porter est en train de fondre comme la cire d'une bougie. Ma carapace se craquelle , je le sens. Comme je me sens tellement fragile face à cela. Face à toi. Face à _nous_.

Face à cet action pourtant si anodine , si futile. Petit geste que tu aurais accomplit avec une évidence simple , sans te poser de questions. Petit geste que j'ai accomplit car j'avais craqué , et te laissant voir cette partie à nu de mon cœur. Du moins c'est ce que je t'ai laissé croire avant que la vérité n'éclate.

_Car je voulais juste ma revanche._

Ma revanche face à _elle_. Devant elle. Cette fille qui était ma rivale , mon ennemie. Cette adolescente qui empiétait impunément sur mes platebandes. _Qui était-elle ? D'où sortait-elle ?_ Elle était juste semblable à un autre de mes démons intérieurs , jaillissant de ma poitrine pour me rendre encore plus fou que je ne pouvais déjà l'être. Mais cette fois , j'avais décidé d'agir avant de sombrer à jamais. Je ne m'étais pas laissé dévorer , en restant gentiment prostré dans mon coin. Pourquoi avait-elle réussi à me sortir de cette torpeur lourde où tu m'avais si bien plongé ? _La jalousie_. Ça devait être le nom de ce sentiment qui me faisais agir en pareil chasseur. Un bref sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres lorsque je repensais à cet instant magnifique. Si sublime et si cruel. Une jouissance nette et apaisante , luxurieuse d'avoir obtenu ce que je désirai. Mais une chose clochait pourtant. Une chose qui me faisait douter plus que jamais , _Takeshi_.

Il m'en faudra revenir au tout début de cela pour en comprendre la pleine mesure. Oui , il nous faudra retourner une nouvelle fois aux sources pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il en coutait. Depuis que je m'étais mis en marche , depuis que nous avions commencé ses étreintes brutales et brulantes. Depuis que j'avais vu cette putain tourner autour de toi. Tout aurait été différent si elle n'avait pas été là. Tout aurait pu être différent si l'envie de compétition , la soif brute de gagner ne m'avait pas sauvagement pris. Ne m'avais pas poussé à mettre la barre de plus en plus haut. A te faire rentrer comme cela dans mon jeu. Non car , avant de te rencontrer , je n'aurais jamais penser que j'aurais pu aller aussi loin pour quelqu'un. Mais l'évidence est là.

_J'allais briser le cœur de cette garce et le déchirer en morceaux._

Tout c'est passé ainsi. Je vous observais soigneusement , aussi bien elle que toi. Suivant les moindres de vos gestes. Au départ , ceci était plutôt simple. Vous ne vous voyiez que de temps en temps , le temps d'une récrée , quelques minutes avant les cours. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet à ce moment là. Il y avait simplement cette bête affamée au creux de mon estomac me lacérant péniblement les tissus. Ce froid glacial dans mon cœur. Ce vide , suivit d'un picotement amer qui me faisait serrer les dents. Les éclairs meurtrier que devaient lancer mes yeux.

_Jalousie , jalousi_e. Était-ce donc cela ? Contrariété , courroux , dépit , ombrage , rage , rancœur , tant de synonymes fort qui auraient ainsi pu exprimer le tourbillon acre saccageant le plus profond de mon être , jusqu'aux coins les plus wisigoths. Et le seul subterfuge pour y échapper un temps soit peu était , dérobade éphémère , de te retrouver quelques minutes plus tard , pour me plonger dans la sulfureuse averse de passion que tu me procurais. Et c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il ne nous suffisait que d'échanger un regard , et nous comprenions tout deux ce que l'autre voulait. Du sexe. Tes beaux yeux mordorés quelque peu plissés par cette faim millénaire , aguichants , me détaillaient profondément , me déshabillant du regard. Je marchais alors devant , trouvant n'importe quel endroit propice , un couloir sombre et infréquenté , une salle de classe vide ou encore le vestiaire du gymnase après que tout les joueurs de ton équipe furent partis. Et tout se déroulaient alors de la même façon , réflexe animal de deux corps échauffés l'un près de l'autre , lorsque la vague brutale de désir faisait voler en éclat le barrage de la retenue.

Rien de le fait de repenser à ces instants de luxures sans nom , cette perdition stupre où nous nous pâmions avec volupté faisait remonté fiévreusement la température de mon corps , alors qu'une vague d'appétence m'assaillait à nouveau. Oh , _Takeshi_. Tu pourrais me baiser mille fois en une seule nuit , où j'aurais quand même toujours plus envie de toi , avec cette putain de lubricité enfuie au fond de moi. Rien que le fait d'imaginer à nouveau la chaleur vénérable de ton torse musclé contre le mien , de te sentir en moi , me donnait l'envie de m'y perdre à nouveau. Malgré la douleur , malgré la servilité presque humiliante que je pouvais y ressentit , j'en voulais toujours plus. Me caressant doucement en gémissant ton nom. Oh , _Takeshi_ ..

C'était si bon que je ne voulais que cela s'arrête , malgré le chemin sans retour sur lequel je m'engageai. Vendre mon âme au Diable , car je ne voulais qu'une autre ne s'empare de toi. Que j'aurais tellement désiré t'emprisonner à moi. Te garder loin de tout , t'enfermer dans un autre monde , un autre lieu , un autre temps. Quelque part où nous aurions pu vivre une relation normale. Ou j'aurais pu sacrifier mon orgueil pour ton amour. Un monde à part , où peut-être , nous aurions pu être heureux ..

C'était d'un regard vide que je fixai ma main trempée par le dénouement de mon plaisir , sensation d'apaisement dans mon bas-ventre se mélangeant à quelque chose de plus amer , plus à vif. Jouissance coupable et malsaine. Quelque chose que je semblais de plus en plus apprécier ces derniers temps. Je me levai pour me rincer les doigts , le parquet de mon appartement craquant légèrement sous mes pas. Un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprenant que le vent s'était levé. J'hésitai en remarquant le flacon de médicament presque vide près de l'évier. En avala un , non deux. Je sentis les minuscules comprimés descendre dans ma gorge mince , suivant œsophage et atterrissant dans mon estomac. J'allumais par la même occasion une nouvelle cigarette. En inspirant une nouvelle bouffée délicieusement mortelle.

J'ai toujours eu le pressentiment que je crèverai jeune. Sans aucunes considération pour mon propre corps , ma propre survie. Je savais que je n'irais pas très loin dans la vie , atteint soit d'un infarctus , soit d'un cancer aux poumons , ou encore même d'une balle profondément figée dans la nuque. Appartenant à la Mafia depuis mon enfance , j'en connaissais les conséquences. Pour avoir ainsi arpenté les rues milanaises , pauvre petit garçon abandonné. La peur de s'endormir car ignorant si oui ou non je connaitrai un réveil , cela me hante encore , l'insomnie me prenant régulièrement. Oui , je ne ferai pas long feu dans ce monde , _Takeshi_. Je me tuerais sans doutes par cette inconsidération physique , cette autodestruction inarrêtable , mais je trépasserais sans doutes aussi par le biais de la torture mentale que je m'infligeait. Que tu m'infligeais. Même si , un bref instant , j'ai cru que cela aurait pu changer.

_Oui , comme j'aurais voulu croire que notre baiser aurait pu tout modifier._

Ça s'est passé peu avant l'arrêt des cours. Je t'observais soigneusement , adossé contre un mur. Tu étais en train de parler non loin , avec cette trainée. Cela faisait deux-trois jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de te suivre , comme un gentil petit toutou. Je la voyais se trémousser presque imperceptiblement devant toi , passant et repassant la main dans ses longs cheveux ternes , comme pour attirer ton attention. Et dans ma tête , cette pensée qui me hantait , furieuse et désolante : _Est-ce que tu couche avec elle , Takeshi ?_ Avec la fréquence de nos ébats , il n'y avait que peu de chance. Du moins était-ce ce que je tentai désespérément de me convaincre. Je vous regardais donc , du coin de l'œil , lorsque j'entendis derrière moi une conversation qui me mortifia.

_«Yamamoto-kun et Haruka-chan forment vraiment un joli couple , tu ne trouve pas ?»_

Je ne su dire ce qu'il se passa au fond de moi à cet instant là. L'impression de me noyer , un manque d'oxygène oppressant , le cœur dans un étau acéré. Une douleur comme je n'en avais encore jamais connue. Et c'est pour dire , cette souffrance pourtant brève fut mille fois pire que ces mois entiers de torture mentale et physique. Je cru vraiment que j'en mourrai là. Les mains tremblantes , je me retournais doucement. Kyoko , celle qui deviendra plus tard la compagne du Dixième du Nom , s'adressait à Kurokawa avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un air plus raisonnable , en ajoutant quelque chose comme quoi ce joueur de baseball avait peut-être muri pour sortir avec une fille comme ça. S'en fut trop. Je déboulais comme une furie , entendant dans mon dos certains dire que je semblait très pâle. _Sans blague , bande de connasses !_

Je couru presque jusqu'aux toilettes. M'enferma précipitamment dans une cabine vide avant d'éclater pitoyablement en sanglots. Gémissement rauques et saccadés sortant en torrent hoquetant de ma gorge. _Merde , comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf ?_ Douloureux , _oh_ , tellement douloureux .. J'aurai voulu arracher mon cœur de mes propres mains pour pouvoir arrêter cette souffrance , lorsqu'une pensée lucide pris place dans mon esprit._ Tu voulais jouer à ca ? Et bien , tu allais voir._ Je me calmai presque instantanément. Un mince sourire de malveillant se tordant sur mes traits. Essuyant mes paupières , je sortis doucement de la cabine et rejoins mon prochain court , envahis par un calme dangereux.

_J'allais briser son cœur._

Tout se calcula rapidement dans mon esprit. C'était si facile après tout. Le dernier cours se déroula presque normalement. Tu avais entrainement à ce moment là. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : attendre. Le temps était mon allié. Le bruit de la sonnerie retentissant , je pris mes affaires avant de descendre vers le gymnase. Je n'avais que quelques minutes devant moi , mais cela serait plus que suffisant. Je m'arrêtai devant le gymnase , regardant prudemment autour de moi. Puis y entra lentement. Tu étais là , dos à moi. Dans le vestiaire vide. Un mince sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres. Tu te retournas lentement , comme par instinct. Tu me vis alors , me détaillant doucement. Curieusement , tu étais différent de d'habitude. La lueur lascive n'habitait pas ton regard , et cela me donna comme un coup de poings à l'estomac. Je tremblais , de tristesse et de rage. Plus vraiment certain de ce que j'allais commettre. C'est ton visage inquiet qui me confronta pour la suite.

_« Gokudera , qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

Putain de con. C'est alors que je le fis. Je franchis d'une foulée semblable à un envol la distance nous séparant. T'agrippant violemment au col. Observant un instant les émotions furieuses dans ton beau regard chaud. Surprise , stupeur. Et _espoir_. Mon cœur s'emballa devant ce dernier sentiment. Alors que ma bouche ravisait tes lèvres avec désespoir.

Ce baiser. Indescriptible. Ce baiser , nous l'espérions peut-être tout deux depuis des mois. Cette preuve d'amour que je m'étais refusé à accepter. Ce moment de tendresse qui signifiait beaucoup plus que ces parties de jambes en l'air. Ce geste qui équivoquait à t'avouer pleinement mon amour , sans avoir besoin de parler.

Tu t'agrippais à mon corps , enfournant ta langue dans ma bouche avec une violence telle que nous en gémissions. Nous nous étouffions tout deux , ne semblant plus pouvoir nous arrêter sous le flot d'amour enragé découlant en nous. Comme une bête que l'on aurait affamée depuis des mois , et puis lâchée devant un festin. Les larmes coulaient sur tes joues et rebondissaient doucement sur les miennes. C'est alors que tu stoppais le baiser presque trop douloureusement , alors que ma langue tentait de caresser tes lèvres avec une fureur malheureuse , et que tu commençais , les yeux à nouveau pleins de bonheurs , _comme avant_ , plongé dans les miens : _Gokudera , je t'.._

_« __Yamamoto-kun .. ? __»_

Tu te stoppas soudainement , relevant précipitant la tête , et regardant devant l'entrée ouverte. Je me détournai à mon tour , un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Une main portée à ses lèvres , les yeux écarquillée , cette fille se tenait devant nous , devant l'amas de nos corps licencieusement emmêlés , mes bras enlacés autour de ton cou , les tiennes sur mes reins , en dessous de ma chemise. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour deviner ce que nous étions en train de faire. C'est alors que je me retournai vers toi. Plongeant le regard dans le tiens. Stupeur , doute , et , finalement , quand l'horreur de la compréhension s'empara subitement de toi , je te pris la tête entre les mains avant de t'embrasser de nouveau , mes yeux malsains grands ouvert sur dans ceux de cette pétasse. Des yeux vert semblable à ceux d'un serpent venimeux.

_J'avais eu ma douce revanche._

Une joie morbide de gamin capricieux. Elle se sauva en courant. J'aurais cru alors que tout irai mieux si tu ne m'avais repousser. Si tu ne m'avais pas dévisagé avec cet air particulièrement dégouté , si tes yeux chocolat ne s'était pas teintés du regard le plus sombre , le plus désabusé , le plus détestable qu'on ne m'aille jamais adresser. Je frissonnais subitement , un froid glacial s'emparant de moi alors que tu me repoussais brutalement , quittant le vestiaire rapidement , sans aucuns mots. Je tremblais doucement , les jambes vacillant sous moi , encore sous le choc de ton regard.

Tu m'en voulais comme jamais , j'en étais convaincu .. Tu me détestais à cet instant même car j'avais profiter de la situation. Je t'avais embrassé à ce moment précis car je savais très bien que cette fille t'attendait après chaque entrainement. Mais je t'avais également embrassé car _je t'aimais_. Et tu m'avais toi-même rendu ce baiser avec une passion extraordinaire. Et cette phrase que tu avais failli me prononcer .. Oui , je ne regrettais pas car j'avais enfin compris tes sentiments.

_Un jour , tout allait juste se terminer._

Oui , la fin du jeu était proche ,_ Takeshi. _Nous survivrons tout deux , ou bien nous en crèverons. Ce sera tout , ou rien ..


	7. Letter VII

_Disclaimer_ : Comme le dirait Yamamoto : « C'est amusant , rien ne m'appartient ! » *rire de baseballeur décérébré*

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – Oblivion

_Note_ : Hello mina ! J'espère que cette septième lettre vous enlèvera l'envie de m'exposer à grand coup de tonne de dynamites , ou encore de me découper en rondelle avec un katana pour cause de retard , certes plus que terrible .. Ma seule excuse est l'école , évidement. Bref , j'ai décidé de vous enlever un peu de suspens en vous dévoilant le nombre de chapitre que cette fiction comportera .. C'est à dire 10 , en comptant l'épilogue. Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises , je peux vous l'avouer .. Je souhaite juste et comme d'habitude que cela continue de vous plaire. Spécial thanks à une certaine personne pour avoir bien voulu jeter un coup d'œil à cette chose et corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes , et ça sans me tuer. Merci m'Biche , je t'offrirais un bon poisson frais (tu auras saisi l'analogie , oh combien stupide). La chanson de 30 Seconds a été choisie par rapport au titre de cette fiction , et par rapport à quelque chose se déroulant à la fin de ce chapitre .. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon cher Gokudera ,

Les humains n'ont de cesse de se trouver un but. Un sens à leur misérable et commune existence, pour tenter , ne serait-ce qu'un peu , d'être différent du commun des mortels. Ce fut longtemps le baseball dans mon cas présent. Ce sport était le principal moteur de ma vie , ce qui pourrait la rendre un temps soit peu meilleure. C'est la raison même qui failli me pousser au suicide cette fois là , sur le toit de l'école de Namimori. Ne plus jamais frapper la batte signifiait en ce temps ne pas avoir d'avenir. Et sans futur , quelle raison aurait-il eu de continuer ce présent ? Mais quelle aspiration, quel objectif essayes-tu , toi , de suivre si ardemment , _Hayato_ ?

Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux , je n'arrive tous simplement pas à concevoir tes actions. Tes dires , tes gestes. Tantôt tu me veux , tantôt tu me repousses , tel le balancement sans répit d'un métronome posé sur ton piano. Cette image me fait repenser à la fois où j'avais pu t'entendre en jouer , lors d'une douce après-midi d'été. J'entends encore aussi distinctement le son clair et mélodique de tes accords dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand était-ce , mais j'étais sans doute déjà attiré par toi. L'entrainement avait pris fin un peu plus tôt que prévu , et je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon cahier d'anglais sur mon bureau. J'étais alors remonter dans les classes en sifflotant distraitement , les pensées vagabondant ça et là , lorsque je l'avais entendu. Le piano ..

Une mélodie claire et subtile , semblant remplie de vie et de sentiments. Même moi qui n'y connaissait rien , je ne puis m'empêcher d'arrêter net mes pas et d'écouter d'une oreille attentive cette mélopée élévatrice. Oubliant ce que j'étais venu chercher , je me mis en chasse , tout les sens en éveil , mes pieds suivant leurs propres volontés , c'est à dire la source de cette sérénade sublime. Je voguai au gré des salles vides , avant finalement de m'arrêter devant la salle de musique. La porte entrouverte laissait clairement distinguer les notes voluptueuses s'échappant du coffre musical de bois. Respirant irrégulièrement , quelque peu gêné d'écouter ainsi au porte , l'envie irrésistible de savoir qui donc composait cet air , hasardai un œil brun olive à l'intérieur. Et la vue qui m'emplit me subjugua encore plus que l'aubade.

De la fenêtre ouverte s'invitait une brise fraiche , qui en profitait pour narguer quelques uns des milliers de fils argentés souples et doux de ta superbe chevelure. Tu étais dos à moi , et je pouvais aisément distinguer ton ossature fine et délicate , en dessous de la chemise blanche légèrement transparente sous la lumière du soleil. Tes doigts , élégamment ornés de multiples bagues , virevoltaient sur le clavier , semblant comme mues par leur désir propre. Tu fredonnais en même temps , d'une voix basse et tranquille. A ce moment là , je dus avoir penser que je venais de trouver un nouveau but hormis le baseball.

_Et ce nouveau but , c'était toi._

Je me revois encore , stoppé là comme un parfait abruti , le cœur battant fébrilement dans mon torse , sentiment nouveau réveillé , lorsque tu te retournais enfin. Tu me jugeais dans un premier temps d'un regard mitigé , recelant d'émotions dans tes prunelles au vert changeant. Le bonheur d'avoir joué encore présent , l'irritation de tomber sur moi et la gêne de ne pas s'être directement sentit observé. Je me souviens encore de ta voix , énervée , me demandant ce que diable je venais faire par ici. Et moi , un brin embêté par ton air sévère , de m'en excuser et de murmurer que je trouvais cela magnifique. Ton expression avait alors changé une fraction de seconde , me laissant apercevoir comme .. Un peu de joie ?

Une impression de douceur heureuse telle que l'on en voyait rarement sur ton beau visage. Tu semblait tellement heureux de jouer , de te laisser aller à cette mélodie brute de sentiments. En plein de vie .. La musique semblait aussi essentielle que le sport l'était pour moi. Mais le temps a alors passé depuis ce jour , et l'eau a bien coulé sous les ponts. Mais qu'en reste-t-il de tes émotions ? Pourquoi sembles tu si brisé , alors que c'est toi seul qui nous infliges cela ?

_Aie_. Ma tête me fait mal à ruminer ainsi , comme cette fois où j'ai percuté un mur à 50 kilomètres heure , lors de mon premier combat contre Genkishi. Cette allusion qui rameute d'autres souvenirs dans mon crâne. Toutes les batailles menées , tous les combats , toutes les blessures .. Pour toi. Avec toi , _Hayato. _Les Vongola , la mafia , toutes ces choses .. Je les ai faites uniquement pour toi. Si tu savais comment j'aurais eu la facilité de donner ma propre âme pour toi .. Ce qui me confronte encore plus dans ce que j'avais fait il y a quelques minutes de cela.

Je ne t'en voulais pas pour m'avoir rendu fou. Je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir , à vrai dire. Je sais pourtant bien que je suis trop gentil , trop naïf , trop de qualificatifs qui transparaitraient en défauts à tes beaux yeux d'eau. S'en était tellement risible à la fin. Comme si je te laissais volontairement me marcher sur les pieds. Et au final , peut-être que oui. Néanmoins , j'étais vraiment fou de rage contre toi hier. Après cette mise en scène infantile que tu avais mise sur pied. Si tu n'avais fait cela devant elle , rien ne se serait sans doute passer aujourd'hui .. Ça ne m'aurait pas forcer à agir , moi aussi.

Oui hier , me détachant vivement de toi , j'étais parti en courant après Haruka , me devant de lui fournir des explications. De m'excuser de ton comportement un peu trop puéril , et bizarrement , pour me justifier également. Pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je l'eus utilisée comme seul moyen de déclencher tout cela .. Bien que cela était peut-être vrai au début , cela avait pourtant changé .. Je la considérais comme une amie à présent. Bien que cela ne semblait apparemment pas être le cas pour elle.

Je ne la retrouvais cependant pas , et décidais alors de rentrer chez moi , en attendant le lendemain pour régler cela avec elle .. Et avec toi. Cependant , à mon arrivée ce matin , aucune ombre de ta présence ni même de la sienne. Me sentant étrangement mal à l'aise , je me préparais à rentrer en classe lorsque je fus pris d'un étrange sentiment .. Tu sais , ce frisson désagréable qui ne laisse rien de bon à prévoir. La journée se déroula pourtant paresseusement , et aucun de vous deux n'apparut. Mais j'eus la surprise , après mon entrainement , d'entendre une voix timide m'appeler :

_« Yamamoto-kun .. ? »_

Je me retournais doucement. Et elle était là. A la même place que la tienne hier , me fixant sans un mot , de ses grands yeux de glace , les mains tortueusement croisée sur sa poitrine. Je me levai alors précipitamment du banc sur lequel j'étais assis , pour marcher jusqu'à elle. Elle commença à parler , sans toutefois me regarder dans les yeux , mais je la coupa brutalement , lui composant des excuses d'une voix fatiguée. Elle me regardait , écoutant sans rien dire mes '_Excuse Gokudera je t'en prie , il a toujours été jaloux , et de plus doté d'un caractère complètement tordu , et aussi ..' _lorsqu'elle me coupa doucement._ 'Aimes-tu les garçons ?' _je la regardais d'abord complètement étonné , avant d'exploser de rire , malgré le sérieux de la situation.

Non , car c'était juste de toi dont j'étais épris , _Hayato_. Je m'excusais aussi si cela la choquait , en lui expliquant que je n'avais pas vraiment choisi. Je m'arrêtai subitement en la voyant serrer les poings. Elle redressa alors la tête , des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle s'écria alors , avec une voix si passionnée et sure d'elle , qu'elle me fit presque chavirer. Comment pouvais-je me résoudre à cela ? Comment , simplement car le destin semblait l'avoir décidé , je me retrouvais en morceau , jouet humain entre tes mains blanches ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas la force de lutter ? Pourquoi je refusais de choisir l'autre solution , l'échappatoire , devant moi .. ?

_« Pense donc à la réalité à la place de vivre dans tes chimères ! »_

Et c'est là qu'elle m'embrassa. Je restais figé , les lèvres de marbre , alors que le souffle de sa bouche , d'abord emporté , se fit plus timide , et que la poigne avec laquelle cette fille avait furieusement agripper ma chemise se détendit en tremblant sous l'après-choc. Les yeux grands ouvert sur sa peau si proche , une foule de sensations m'envahirent , mais rien d'aussi merveilleux que lorsque ce furent tes lèvres à toi qui s'y étaient posées. Un sentiment de gêne , de chaleur molle , et pire encore : de vide. Je ne ressentais rien d'agréable par son baiser. Et cela ne dura que 10 secondes. Dix secondes ou mon futur passa devant mes yeux ouverts. Dix secondes qui déterminèrent ainsi la suite de l'histoire. Le chemin sans retour de ma propre vie.

D'un côté la réalité , la normalité. Ce après quoi tout les humains couraient. Le chemin que j'aurais du suivre comme tant d'autre. Sortir avec cette fille pour ensuite finir l'école , me trouver un boulot que j'aime dans le baseball , me marier , avoir une kyrielle d'enfants , construire une famille et vivre pour elle. La rendre heureuse. Avoir une mort pénarde et tranquille. Comme presque tout le monde le désirant.

De l'autre le mythe , l'irréalité. Ce qu'auprès moi je courais. Le chemin de croix parcemé d'embuches , auquel tant auraient renoncés. T'aimer d'un amour fou et dévastateur , _Hayato_. Oui , sortir avec toi , t'adorer et me faire rejeter , encore et encore , jouer à la roulette russe avec nos propres existences. Tuer pour protéger et défendre , _te_ défendre , voyager autour du monde , te sauver , _nous_ sauver , protéger les Vongola .. Et finir par crever d'amour pour ta personne , un éternel sourire d'idiot figé sur mes lèvres. Entre ces deux mondes là ..

_Mon choix était déjà tout tracé._

Je la repoussai alors aussi gentiment que je pus. Elle leva ses grands yeux baignés de larmes vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire navré. Son expression se détendit alors un peu , et elle me fit un signe de tête résigné. Me lâchant doucement , elle se détourna alors , sans toutefois oublier de me dire cette dernière parole , d'une voix un peu amère : _Bonne chance_. Hochant la tête en silence , je la regardai s'éloigner. Oui. Mon dilemme n'avait au final , jamais eu lieu d'être. Tu étais le seul , maintenant et jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne tombe en morceau et que mon cœur ne retourne à la terre. Tu seras l'unique et ce pour toujours.

Sur le chemin du retour , un poids semblait pourtant s'être doucement ôté de mes épaules , quelque chose m'étouffant depuis des mois. Marchant dans le vent de fin d'automne , cette brise tumultueuse qui me ramène sans cesse à toi , Je pris le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que nous avions commencé à sortir de notre léthargie.

Ta jalousie millénaire avait à elle seule réussi à briser ta fierté , le barrage de sentiments contradictoires semblant regorgé en toi. Tu n'as jamais été franc avec toi même , et il fallait simplement un élément pour forcer ton corps à réagir. Car si ton cerveau le démentait avec fougue , ton cœur lui , était le plus honnête. Oui , en me voyant avec cette fille , tu avais décider d'agir. Pas de la meilleure façon certes, mais ces étreintes , au début rageuses et fébriles , plus bestiales que sentimentales , c'étaient peu à peu adoucies au fils du temps. Me laissant penser que ton cerveau et ton cœur seraient , enfin , en accord.

Mais non. Cela aurait encore été trop simple. J'ai encore surestimé ta capacité incroyable de tout chambouler. Tu es un véritable ouragan , _Hayato_. Sournois et soudain , tu brises n'importe qui , n'importe quoi avec tes actions , tes dires et tes pensées. Comme un chat sauvage se sentant pris au piège , tu avais décidé de me mordre à la gorge. Ou plutôt , de mordre la gorge de celle que tu pensais ta _rivale_. Tu me connais donc si mal pour penser que je puisse être avec elle et toi à la fois .. ? C'est cela qui m'avait vraiment fait mal hier , c'est pour cela que j'ai , l'espace d'un instant , ressentis cette boule d'amertume dégoutante dans la gorge.

Tu me voulais avec une force presque inhumaine mais tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Ton égoïsme érigerait des montagnes que personne ne pourrait grimper. Mais ouvre donc un peu les yeux ! Depuis le début , je suis près de toi. A tes côtés , subissant tes foudres , tes rages et tes non-dits. Essayant juste une chose : te comprendre , et te laisser t'ouvrir à moi. Mais je suis las , désabusé par tout cela. A bout de ces futilités , de cette incompréhension entre nous , à cette porte que tu te refuses à ouvrir. Mais moi , je ne demande que cela , Hayato ..

Du temps , je t'en donnerais , je te donnerais toute l'éternité de mon amour pour te laisser , pans par pans , mettre sans gêne ton cœur à nu et tout ce qu'il recèle. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais , je le sais. Tu rejettes juste les gens afin de ne pas les blesser par la suite. Tu penses que je n'ai rien compris de ton petit manège , tel l'abruti heureux que je semble être ? Tu ne vois décidément pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ..

Mais j'avais pris une résolution , quelque chose , sans doute la seule chose qui te ferais tout arrêter. Stopper la machine vicieuse , roulant vers notre fin à tout les deux. J'écris cette lettre plus tôt que à mon habitude , car ce soir est un jour particulier. Ce soir , je vais me rendre chez toi. Je vais frapper à ta porte. Tu m'ouvriras en grognant , te demandant qui peut bien t'emmerder à cette heure tardive. Et avant que tu ne me claques la porte au nez , je te prendrais dans mes bras , en te chuchotant la tirade que j'ai composée. Te dire clairement que nous devions arrêtez , que nous passions à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux , que je ne voulais plus que tu te fasses du mal .. Que je t'aimais bon sang , alors que tu n'avais pas besoin d'agir comme cela ..

_Que oui j'étais totalement épris de toi._

Mon cœur se délia doucement , chaleur douce se répandant de ma cage thoracique jusqu'à mes os. J'imaginai la scène , trop belle pour se passer ainsi , tes muscles raidis se détendant tout doucement , alors que tu enfouissais la tête dans mon t-shirt en sanglotant. Que j'enfouirais avec bonheur mon visage dans la douceur de ta crinière argentée , caressant tendrement ton dos. Je ne te lâcherais pas , je ne te lâcherais plus. Nous passerions le temps jusque l'aube , allongés l'un contre l'autre , je passerais une nuit blanche à te regarder dormir , m'imprégnant de ton odeur dans tout mes sens , dans chaque passerelles de ma peau l'imprimant à jamais dans mon esprit.

Je suis toujours quelqu'un d'optimiste oui , car une nouvelle lueur d'espoir a vu le jour. Quelque chose a percé ce ciel sombre nous obstruant la vue. Mais je suis tout de même trop hédoniste pour envisager pareille chose. Tu dois sans doute être cloué au lit , pour ne pas être venu aujourd'hui. Enfin , à vrai dire , je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt bizarre , alors que tu n'as même pas prévenu Tsuna ..

Tiens , cela me fait penser que je suis tombé sur lui en marchant sur le chemin de la maison. J'étais alors perdu dans mes pensées , des pensées te concernant bien sur , lorsque je l'ai vu arriver à pleine vitesse près de moi. Complètement essoufflé , ses cheveux bruns plus en pétard que d'habitude , je ris gentiment en lui intimant le calme. Le pauvre essayant maladroitement de parler , mais il ahanait tellement que seul des bougonnements sortaient péniblement de sa gorge. Je compris cependant qu'il me demandait si je ne t'avais pas vu aujourd'hui.

C'est curieux d'ailleurs , je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aurais vu .. Tu n'étais pas à l'école , et bien que je projetais d'aller chez toi par la suite , je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de voir un seul de tes cheveux gris. Tsuna hocha la tête doucement , semblant tout de même ennuyé. Je lui fis d'une voix rassurante que tu étais certainement clouer au lit , lorsqu'il me dit d'une voix étrange qu'il t'avait vu partir en courant à la sortie , et que tu ne l'avait même pas vu , tellement tu semblait aller mal. Et il termina , me regardant droit dans les yeux par :

_« J'ai une mauvaise impression , Yamamoto .. »_

Je déglutis devant la profondeur abyssale de ses prunelles chocolat , avant de tenter de reprendre un air assuré. Je lui répondit que j'avais de toute façon prévu de me rendre chez lui par la suite , et il se détendit alors un peu , me remercia et fini par repartir en courant. Je le regardait jusqu'à la bifurcation avant de me remettre en chemin. Sacré Tsuna , toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses troupes .. Tiens , et c'est maintenant que je remarque l'étrangeté de sa phrase. Comment aurait-il pu te voir à la sortie ? Tu n'étais pourtant pas ..

_Oh non._

Un frisson d'horreur me remontait doucement l'échine alors que , douloureusement , le doute s'infiltrait , insidieux , dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Le sentiment de malaise que j'avais ressentis au début de la journée était-il une mise en garde .. ? L'effroi de la compréhension me pris à la gorgue. Qu'étais-tu donc venu faire à la fin des cours ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'avais bien poussé à partir aussi soudainement .. ? Est-ce que tu venais pour .. _Non. S'il te plait , non .. _Ne me dis pas que tu venais pour me voir .. Ne me dit pas que tu venais pour t'excuser ou je ne sais quoi.

_Ne me dit pas que tu nous as vu enlacé , elle et moi._

Je fonce immédiatement chez toi , _Hayato_. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Oui j'espère juste que tu n'as pas ..


	8. Letter VIII

_Disclaimer_ : N'ayant jamais trouvé un certain fumeur italien buvant mon café en descendant chez moi le matin ..

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – Stranger in a Strange Land

_Note_ : Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis , voici la nouvelle lettre de Gokudera .. Il l'a écrite la même fin d'après-midi que notre sabreur , et va raconter (et donc éclaircir) son morceau de l'histoire. J'étais vraiment impatiente d'écrire ce chapitre , car je pense que c'est peut-être la lettre la plus importante de l'histoire , celle qui va décider de tout (ou peut-être est-ce car c'est également la plus touchante ?) et donc , j'espère avoir réussi à ce que se soit celle qui vous prenne le plus aux tripes. La prochaine publication se fera le plus rapidement possible , mais j'ai une envie folle d'être sadique au possible avec vous .. *sent qu'elle va se faire lyncher* La chanson de 30 Seconds to Mars a été choisie pour le rythme , et les paroles décrivant assez bien les sentiments de l'argenté face à la réalité , face à eux , et surtout face à lui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous mettra encore plus en haleine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon cher Yamamoto ,

S'en est assez de ces fourberies sombres , de cette mascarade perfide. S'en est suffit que de tout cela , de cette douleur diffuse me tordant les viscères , de ce trouble avec lequel nous nous sommes tout deux égarés. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et le souffle s'éradiquant en écrivant cela. J'avais pourtant juré de ne pas perdre la face. Je l'avais certifié sur l'essence même de mon orgueil , sur ma fierté de bras droit , sur tout ce qu'il me restait. Non , je m'étais promis que toi , mon plus vieil ennemi , mon plus grand rival , mais pourtant aussi , mon premier amour , mon amant éternel et suranné .. J'avais pourtant tant espéré t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours.

Mais tout cela est désormais terminé. Car tu as enfin réussi à me faire baisser les armes , après des mois de luttes acharnées. Je suis à présent fléchi sur ce champs de bataille où nous nous entredéchirions , tout comme un morceau de papier blanc laissé sous l'averse. Le cœur vide. L'âme mutilée. Enveloppe charnelle creuse et désobligeante trop lourde à porter désormais. Je ne suis plus. Ne subsistant plus qu'un fantôme , bafoué par un démon au sourire d'ange. Manipulé à son propre jeu par un soit disant imbécile heureux. Un crétin qui cachait toute fois bien sa réelle nature. _Connard_.

Courant tout le long sur cette route hors du temps , j'errais entre la réalité et la perdition. Je flottais dans un univers parallèle , complètement insensé. Un monde où tout les repères s'effaçaient aussi sûrement que l'encre de mes mots face au lacrymal de mes larmes. Un espace où plus rien ne comptait , à part le vide absolu. Une atmosphère étouffante. Une planète où je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. Mes yeux se levèrent doucement devant le miroir en face de moi. Pourquoi donc écrivais-je sur l'évier de ma salle de bain ? Mes prunelles acérées , semblables à celle d'un chat me fixaient sans me voir. Dardant un parfait étranger.

Cheveux argentés , luisant comme surnaturellement à la lueur du jour baissant. Longs , quelque peu plus allongés qu'auparavant. Ils dépassaient à présent un peu des épaules frêles sous une chemise trop blanche , trop chiffonnée sur la carrure maigre. Je me débarrassais brusquement de la blouse. Rassemblait les cheveux souples en un chignon au mèches éparses. Observant de nouveau la vitre. Les pectoraux fins. Les clavicules saillantes , presque douloureuses au regard. Ventre fin , trop mince , où la cage thoracique était nettement visible. Peau pâle , encore parsemée ça et là des morsures et autres que tu m'avais infligés. Un frisson de dégout me remontait doucement du bas du dos.

Le visage à présent. Livide , tendu sous un lot de sentiments frémissant sous la peau transparente. Les lèvres fines et sans doute douces , pommettes un peu hautes , ravagées de longs traits humides. Un nez droit , des sourcils en perpétuel froncement. Et surtout , d'immenses yeux chatoyant désormais écarquillés , rouges de veines sanguines éclatées sous la crise de larmes. D'un vert pâle au reflet miroitant , vif argent , torrent perpétuel et insoumis. Puits d'une multitude d'émotions. De souffrances. D'incompréhensions.

Ma victoire semblait pourtant si définie au départ. J'avais déjà tout mis en place , fait d'innombrables plans d'avenir , tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Des choses trop belles , trop futiles pour n'être citées que sur le papier. Des choses pour lesquelles j'aurais donné , toutes les larmes , toute la chair , et tout le sang de mon corps. _Tch_ , de véritables conneries d'amour mielleux. Et les seuls larmoiements restant , étaient là , à tomber en grosses gouttes sur le papier , brouillant ça et là le noir des quelques mots que j'eus réussi à écrire dans mon état. Car oui , _Takeshi_.

_J'avais désormais enfin réussi à toucher le fond._

Sentiment âpre de désillusion souillant ma bouche. J'avais envie de vomir , de gerber tout le dégout , toute la rage , la souffrance et la peine qui étaient en moi. Mais le doigts au fond de ma gorge n'y faisait rien. Me redressant soudainement , je crachais sur la vitre , sur ma propre image. Ma propre naïveté m'affligeait. J'étais complètement pathétique , une vraie pédale sentimentale. Et c'était tellement désobligeant. Ce soir allait être magistral car j'abandonnais enfin tout contrôle. Et cette lettre serait sans doute la dernière que je t'écrirais ..

Merde , mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver , se produire aussi paradoxalement ? Comment cela pouvait-il être si douloureux et si agréable à la fois ? Comment les larmes sortant de mes yeux pouvaient me provoquer le même élancement que le feraient des couteaux glacés plantés dans ma cage thoracique .. ? Comment pouvais-je être tombé amoureux de toi à un tel point ? Comment toi , un abruti de baseballeur , comment avais-je pu en tomber raide dingue au fil de ces années , à t'aimer à en crever , à m'en écacher l'âme ? Et , comment avais-tu réussi à me faire autant de mal en 5 minuscules secondes .. ?

Je n'ose même plus fermer les paupières. Car si j'ai le seul malheur de refermer mes yeux , toute cette putain de rengaine , cette scène cuisante , me reviendra. Ses bras autour de ton cou , ce cou bronzé et musclé contre lequel j'avais l'habitude d'étouffé ces cris de plaisir et de honte. Ses mains dans tes cheveux d'ébène si doux , cette tignasse à l'odeur si délicieuse , dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de m'agripper , de tirer fermement lorsque tu y allais un peu trop fort. Et , sa bouche sur la tienne , ces lèvres pulpeuses au goût de lait , ces lèvres qui avaient les premières touché les miennes ..

Voilà ce que je vis lorsque j'arrivais presque aux vestiaires. Lorsque je m'arrêtais , derrière ce mur , ne prenant même pas la peine de me cacher. Me contentant de chuter intérieurement , si bien que mes jambes faillirent suivre le mouvement. Mes larmes avaient alors coulé toutes seules au souvenir de ce que je devais faire , combiné à la vision de cette merde. Et j'étais parti. La queue entre les jambes , sans avoir eu le temps de riposter. Sans avoir eu la témérité de planifier quoique ce soit. Sans avoir pensé à la mort rapide de cette salope. Ni à la tienne. Serrant juste mon orgueil meurtri du bout des doigts. Mon cœur de pierre que tu avais , toi , le premier et l'ultime , réussi à en trouver la clé. Et que tu avais également réussi à brisé.

L'amour , ce sentiment salaud et futile. Cet enfoiré vous laissant voir au tout début un chemin de roses immense , avant de vous conduire sur une route de ronces. Vous convainquant habillement de jouer avec le feu sans prendre garde. Et de vous y consumer entièrement , de vous faire suffoquer dans ses flammes folles. Tout le monde est blessé par ce sentiment , mais pourtant , chaque humain continue éperdument à courir après lui. Je le savais pourtant mieux que quiconque. Car je suis moi-même le fruit d'une idylle maudite. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans la même situation que celle qu'a connu ma mère. Alors , pourquoi .. ?

_Veux-tu réellement jeter mon cœur comme cela ?_

Cela doit-il vraiment finir comme cela .. ? Mais après tout , j'avais conscience au fin fond de mon être que cela devait en être ainsi. Je connaissais les conséquences de ce jeu stupide avant même son commencement. Tous les détails de cette finalité étaient déjà gravés en mon épiderme. Je savais très bien que c'était nous deux contre le Monde. Que nous étions trop différents pour nous permettre d'avoir un semblant d'amour concret. Que j'appartenais à l'ombre , alors que toi , tu irradiais la lumière.

Que nous appartenions à présent , bien tout deux à la Mafia , et que cela ne laissait de choix à rien. Et que le fait d'être deux hommes réduisait à néants. Mais pourtant , il a fallu que j'espère. Que je tente maladroitement , après avoir renié trop longuement le sentiment coupable et honteux que tu provoquais en moi , de t'avoir pour ma propre personne. Mais ce besoin vital et égoïste n'était pas la meilleure façon d'arriver à quelque chose. Alors que mon orgueil brûle à présent dans l'enfer du rejet , je me rend compte que c'est également de ma faute. Nous sommes tout les deux coupables.

Car comment aurais-tu pu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Un être sauvage et fier à la nature changeante , colérique , égoïste , impétueux , et tant d'autres qualificatifs peu charmants que je ne pu retenir un rire ironique de secouer ma poitrine. Comment une personne comme toi , un abruti heureux , d'une gentillesse si risible , un garçon aussi doux et tendre aurait pu me désirer .. ? Je n'aurais tout bonnement pu que te donner mon cul. Du sexe , c'est tout ce que tu aurais pu trouver comme intérêt en moi.

Oui. C'est peut-être une bonne chose finalement que tu sois parti comme cela. Que cette gonzesse aie gagné contre moi. Elle a bien l'air conne , mais semble d'une admiration sans borne pour toi. Elle sera sans doute une bonne petite amie pour un gars comme toi. Elle pourra accepter pleinement ton amour , comme je ne pourrais sans doute jamais le faire. Vous pourrez vous promenez main dans la main dans les rues en été. Vous pourrez vous bécoter au cinéma , tu pourras l'emmener au restaurant. Tu pourras la baiser , tu pourras avoir une famille. Je pense que ton père a toujours voulu avoir de petits-enfants ..

Ma vue est trouble , malgré la résignation dont je fais preuve. Ma main agrippe tellement fort le stylo que j'ai peur d'en casser la pointe. Tout comme j'ai brisé un vase , ravagé la petite table de mon appartement , et renversé une chaise de colère lorsque je suis rentré en trombe de l'école. Serrant douloureusement le petit paquet contre moi. Ce que j'avais l'intention de te donner , après une journée de réflexion , de te livrer pour que tu comprennes ce qui m'avait poussé à commettre tout cela. Pour me justifier. Pour me pardonner de m'être conduit comme un crétin d'égocentrique jaloux. Bordel.

Je regardais d'un œil hagard le flacon trainant près de l'évier devant moi. Les médicaments prescrits par Shamal , qui firent aussi tôt remonté en moi la réminiscence de ce moment. Je me souvins parfaitement encore de ce jour-là. J'étais , comme à mon habitude lorsque je me sentais mal , parti me cacher dans l'infirmerie , dans le lit le plus isolé , celui près de la fenêtre donnant , ironiquement , sur le terrain de baseball. Je faisais semblant de somnoler , néanmoins occupé à cogiter sur toi , lorsque quelqu'un avait tirer les rideaux d'un geste sans-gêne. J'avais alors houspillé en grognant , avant de reconnaitre le vieux pervers et remarquer la tête qu'il me tirait. Et cela me tordit brutalement le ventre. C'était l'air qu'il avait prit cette autre fois , lorsque j'étais encore un gamin.

C'était lors d'un de ces automnes italien plutôt doux , mais chargé de bourrasques sauvage et de feuilles chatoyantes de bronze. J'ai depuis toujours apprécié le vent , et j'avais également voulu connaitre la clé de sa maitrise. C'est dans doute pour cela que je m'amusais sans cesse à envoyer ces avions de papier dans son aquilon , avec l'espoir futile d'en dompter une rafale. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais , bien sur. Sauf pour le _Trident Moustico_ de Shamal.

Il m'avait apprit à me servir de la dynamite le jour précédent. Je vivais alors encore au vaste château de la famille de mon père. J'avais environs 6 ans , dans mes culottes noires et mes chaussures de cuir impeccablement cirées. Et j'avais tenté un nouvelle fois de chevaucher la brise sauvage grâce à ces bâtons de nitroglycérines. Et j'avais même réussi à dégommer deux gars grâce à cela.

Alors , souriant et fier de moi , j'étais parti le trouver , histoire de lui montrer mes blessures de guerres. « _Shamal , ne , Shamal !_ » lui avais-je crié , courant vers lui , agitant aussi bien que je le pouvais mon bras plâtré. Car je n'étais pas sortit indemne de ce combat , mais je m'en fichais assez bien. C'est alors qu'il avait eu ce regard. Un regard de pur dégout.

Et ce regard , ce regard qui m'avait hanté tant de nuits par le passé , me fixait à présent de nouveau. Qui me jugeai derechef , examinant ces faiblesses que je trainais derrière moi comme un nouveau Jésus sur son chemin de croix. Sans aucun signe d'espoir. Mon ventre s'était tordu de plus belle , et je me sentais près à pleurer de honte face à lui , comme un gamin. C'est alors qu'il avait fermé ses yeux puissants , m'avait tourné le dos avant de me dire ces paroles , d'une voix dure :

_« Agis. Ou bien continue l'autodestruction. »_

Le docteur s'était alors éloigné brusquement , et j'avais enfin remarqué la fiole. C'était quelque chose comme des somnifères. Ou un genre d'antidépresseur. Je les mis alors prudemment dans ma poche , me promettant de ne pas y toucher et de les jeter à la poubelle. Mais un mois plus tard , je retrouvais le vieil homme. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Un seul. Il ferma alors encore les yeux et se retourna , m'en retendant un autre. Sans un mot. Et le même rituel continua , une fois , deux fois , trois fois .. Je devins alors aussi accroc à ces médocs qu'à mes cigarettes.

Et ici , je jugeai la petite bouteille d'un regard indécis , presque affamé. Il devait m'en rester sept , peut-être huit ? Je pouvais normalement n'en prendre qu'un par jour. J'en prenais à présent deux. Un le matin , un le soir. Parfois un à midi. Le mégot de la clope froide pendant à mes lèvres atterri soudainement dans la gorge blanche du lavabo. Mes lèvres qui se mouvèrent alors inconsciemment. Jetant un œil dans la glace en face de moi , je vis mon propre visage. Et j'avais alors un sourire malsain. Et une terrible envie de me faire encore plus souffrir , _Takeshi_.

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Et huit._

Descendirent dans ma gorge. Filant le long de mon œsophage. Atterrissant dans le creux de mon estomac. Je toussai brutalement. Filai dans la cuisine. Mon regard tombant sur une fiole d'alcool sous l'évier. Allons bon .. ? Je l'ouvris prestement , et en avala un bon quart. M'allumai une de ces sèches délicieuse. Tirant la bouffée salvatrice , délivrante et corrosive. Pleurant à nouveau douloureusement , le ventre noué. J'avais mal , mal à la poitrine , une douleur dans le torse , si aiguë que j'aurais voulu prendre une paire de ciseaux et me taillader la peau , pour ensuite écraser mes os et saisir mon cœur pour le jeter à tes pieds.

L'impression d'avoir perdu mon âme. L'impression de désespoir et de désillusion si énorme que le simple fait de mourir d'amour prenait à présent tout son sens. Fermant les yeux , me laissant aller contre le mur. Écoutant ce silence tombant , qui me brisait encore. Ce manque de bruit pesant , me rappelant encore plus ma solitude rongeante. Qui m'écartelait de plus en plus , m'empêchant de respirer. Je suffoquais à nouveau , et tendit une main malheureuse vers la bouteille , comme un naufragé s'accrochant à une planche de bois.

Ce sentiment de finalité était peut-être le bon au fond. Cette envie de me détruire qui m'a toujours possédé , ce désir d'autodestruction impossible à arrêter. Le destin peut-être ? Car au fond de moi , je sais pertinemment que jamais classer l'amour sauvage que j'ai eu pour toi dans les annales de ma vie avec les regrets amers de ces moments qui auraient pu tout changer , et de ces mots jetés furieusement sur le papier de mes lettres , de toutes ses belles paroles que j'aurais du te dire de vive voix ou encore des actions impulsives que je n'aurais jamais du commettre.

Non , car jamais je ne pourrais espéré en aimer un autre que toi , _Takeshi_. Et c'est pour cela que .. La tête me tourne et j'ai l'impression de perdre pied. J'ai l'impression que le sort est scellé , que les dés en sont déjà jetés. Mais cela doit être le cas. Car je n'ai envie de la tendresse de personne d'autre que de la tienne , et je n'ai envie de me livrer à personne d'autre ..

Mes jambes vacillèrent finalement et je ne perçu que le bruit mat de ma chute , accompagné de cette feuille et du stylo. Quelque chose se brisa plus loin mais je m'en contrefichais. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à inspirer et à écrire. Mais je m'en moquais complètement , une sensation de déjà vu encrée quelque part dans mon cerveau. Il faut dire que j'avais déjà été nez à nez avec la mort quelque fois auparavant ..

_Oui , la fin approche.  
_

Je fermai alors doucement les yeux , résolu , essayant une dernière de sentir ton parfum près de moi. Bien que tu ne sois plus là. Mais ta présence invisible reste pourtant à mes cotés , comme un dernier murmure que tu m' aurais chuchoté à l'oreille juste avant de partir. Haletant , ma vue se troublant de rouge , je remarquai alors que la pluie tombait à grosse goutte dehors. Ça devait être cela .. Un ultime sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage.

_Nous allons .. vivre pour toujours ce soir .._

Des bruits diffus au loin comme .. une sonnette .. ? Merde_ .. Arrivederci_ , _Take_s ..


	9. Letter IX

_Disclaimer_ : Vous savez bien ce que j'ai demandé pour ma Noël ? ..

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – The Story

_Note_ : Premièrement , je m'excuse pour le retard monstre. Bon , j'ai l'excuse des examens , de la neige , de ma connexion internet foirante .. Bon j'arrête dans les trucs bidons. J'avais peut-être juste envie de vous faire languir un peu .. *se fait frapper* Non , je vous assure que j'ai tout fait pour produire cette lettre le plus vite , et je la poste d'ailleurs entre une synthèse d'histoire et du vocabulaire d'allemand. Bref , voici donc la lettre de Yamamoto , et tout les éclaircissements nécessaires à la précédente (c'est à dire beaucoup). Cette chanson des 30 Seconds est l'une de mes préférée , bien déprimante je m'en excuse .. Enfin. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture , un énorme merci à tout ceux qui suivent et laissent des commentaires sur cette fiction , ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes (en avance) de fin d'années !

* * *

Mon cher Gokudera ,

Le silence creux et pesant , la blancheur immaculée de l'air , et le temps , ces instants si détestables où je ne suis que le pion naïf et faible , posé sur son échiquier géant , voilà le seul résumé stupide que je peux attribuer à cette situation. Du jour le plus interminable de ma vie. Et tu me manques tellement , ta présence , ton esprit , et ce malgré mes incessantes visites à ton chevet. Même si à chaque fois , je ne récolte qu'un silence lourd de sens. Mais je sais très bien que je n'en suis que l'unique responsable ..

Ce fut comme cela jusqu'à présent , l'illusion âcre de ce que nous avions raté encore présente en mon âme , et je m'oubliais à présent dans les vapeurs lourdes de la fumée de tes cigarettes. Séduisante déchéance , qui m'ancrait encore plus à ton être. Combien de minute , de longue heure , de jour et de nuit , de semaine , de mois avait-on ainsi passé , emprisonnés dans nos tourments futiles , en attendant uniquement que l'un de nous ne courbe enfin l'échine ?

Cela ne pouvait en effet continuer , et voilà que la balance nous retenant s'était enfin brisée. Mais pour quel résultat , _Hayato_ .. ? Tu t'y étais fracassé , mais j'étais également tombé dans le gouffre noir de la perdition. Nous n'avions tous les deux rien gagner en jouant avec le feu. Et maintenant , ultime moralité , nous nous trouvions encore plus éloigné l'un de l'autre , de par nos foutues conneries. Et je ne sais pas si tu daignerais me le pardonner un jour.

Je revis encore et toujours cette nuit dramatique , me hantant au plus profond de mes songes , me harpant dans des ténèbres sans nom. Cette journée où j'aurais pu le remarquer , cette soirée où tu m'avais échappé , et cette veillée terrifiante où j'avais bel et bien cru te perdre à jamais .. Oh , si seulement j'avais pu arriver plus tôt , _Hayato_.

Si j'avais pu me rendre plus tôt , plus vite chez toi , peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé. Que j'aurais pu t'en en empêcher. Que tu aurais pu bombarder mon être de ta rage hurlante , à la place de ton propre corps. Même si j'ai couru sous la pluie tombante à en perdre haleine , à m'en déchirer les poumons , sprintant comme si ma propre vie en dépendait .. Serrant maladroitement une boite à chaussures contre mon torse. Douloureusement.

Gravissant quatre à quatre les escaliers de ton immeuble , j'arrivai devant ta porte en tambourinant. En criant ton nom. Mais aucune réponse. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence , mais mon instinct me criait que ton corps était derrière cette porte. Ce corps que je connaissais si bien , et dont j'aurais pu en redessiner toute les courbes , les yeux fermés. C'est alors que je me lançais contre ta porte , sans réfléchir. Une fois. Deux fois. Violemment. Trois fois. Quatre fois. A m'en démettre l'épaule. La cinquième fois fut la bonne , et je tombais presque sur le sol de ton appartement dans mon élan.

Et c'est alors que je te vis. Affalé piteusement sur le sol. Semblant sans vie .. Me jetant sur toi la parole perdue , je tâtai en tremblant ton faible pouls , avant de sortir mon téléphone de mes mains moites. Je sentis une humidité salée rouler sur mes joues lorsque je demandais une ambulance. Et les minutes , les heures qui suivirent furent sans aucun doute les plus apocalyptiques de ma vie.

Ce fut semblable à un kaléidoscope de sentiments , tous plus fort les uns que les autres , tendit que je serrais doucement ton corps plus frêle que jamais dans mes bras. Inspirant douloureusement l'odeur de ta peau blanche , embrassant tendrement ton front , ton nez fin , tes paupières rosées , ta bouche douce , ton cou d'oie et tes clavicules saillantes dans l'espoir futile de te redonner un peu de vie ..

Les objets éparts autour de toi ne m'annonçaient que trop bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu te trouvais. Par ma seule et unique faute , je ne m'en rendais que trop compte. Tu avais certainement du nous voir , Haruka et moi. C'était la seule hypothèse plausible. Et cela me rendais malade , car je sais , au fond de moi que cela n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais pu changer. Un mauvais timing , comme au baseball , quand on ne courait pas assez vite , ou que l'on estimait mal la distance du lancer.

J'eus l'impression de vivre les évènements qui suivirent hors de mon corps , regardant la scène de haut. Je sentis à peine les mains qui tentaient de desserrer mon étreinte sur toi , pour finalement te porter moi même sur la civière , ton poids léger entre les bras. Pour ensuite refermer ma paume chaude dans la tienne , et ne plus jamais la quitter. Ni sur le chemin de l'ambulance , répondant à peine aux questions que l'on me posait. Amorphe et sous le choc.

Ne lâchant toujours pas prise avec toi à l'arrière de la voiture. Les yeux perdus dans le vide , ou plutôt sur le vide de ton corps , alimenté uniquement par un réseaux de fils multicolore. Jugeant ça et là les marques de souffrance que tu avais cachées et qui étaient à présent impudiquement dévoilées , ton allure médiocre et tout ce qui pouvais m'indiquer que tu n'allais pas bien. A cause de moi.

J'eus un instant de lucidité lorsque l'on voulu me séparer de toi pour t'emmener aux urgences. J'entendais les voix , d'abord lointaines pour devenir de plus en plus proche et lourdes , des voix d'adultes lasses et fatiguées , énervées et sans pitié. C'est alors que mes yeux se réanimèrent brusquement , et que je hurlais que cela était ma faute , et que je devais rester avec toi coute que coute.

_Parce que je t'aimais plus que tout._

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix plus sourde , plus tendre. Plus désespérée encore. Le silence se fit autour de moi , et une infirmière s'avança alors avec un sourire , en me tendant un masque et une tenue bleue ciel. A porter lorsque l'on se rendait au bloc , m'a-t-elle dit. Je lui souris , un peu fantomatique , mais d'un sourire empreins de gratitude. Et c'est ainsi vêtu que je me rendis avec toi sur le billard.

On te fis alors passer une batterie de tests , tous aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres , alors que j'entendais diverses choses aussi incongrues que coma éthylique , intoxication médicamenteuse , traumatisme .. Tant de termes inconnus qui passèrent en moi comme le souffle d'une explosion diffuse. Je ne savais pas si ça allait aller. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Me contentant juste de serrer ta main , ultime lien entre ton monde et la réalité.

Je sentis que l'on me touchais l'épaule. Me retournant , je vis l'infirmière qui m'avait aidé à rentrer avec toi. Une petite brune , cheveux court , la quarantaine. Elle me rappelait un peu madame Sawada. Et avait cette même gentillesse dans le regard que Tsuna ou sa maman. Elle me parla alors simplement. Ton cas n'était pas trop grave , tu avais juste fait un coma de stade un , c'est à dire que tu répondais aux stimuli. Tu serais sur pied dans un jour ou deux , cela dépendais de ta volonté.

On t'emmena dans une chambre seule et j'aidais à te placer sur le lit. On te brancha à divers appareil , reliant ton corps à une multitude de fils. Je regardais sur l'écran noir , la ligne verte qui pulsait faiblement , mais régulièrement. Alors que mon cœur lui , battait la chamaille , si vite que je me demandais sans vraiment m'en préoccuper s'il allait s'arrêter , à l'instant ou le tiens se stopperait. Écoutant le calme soudain autour de moi , je remarquai que j'étais seul avec toi. Et que je me rendis compte également que je pleurais bel et bien.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps cela durerait. Mon père , sans doute inquiet , m'avait appelé. Ayant juste eu la force de décrocher à la énième sonnerie , je murmurais que j'étais à l'hôpital avec toi et que j'y resterais toute la nuit. Affolé , il tentait d'avoir plus d'informations , mais ma voix morne lui demandait juste de ne pas prévenir les autres. Pourquoi .. ? Je n'en savais rien. Car je voulais sans doute être seul avec toi pour le moment. Oui , ça devait être cela , _Hayato_.

J'entendis ensuite frapper à la porte , et je vis le visage de cette infirmière me souriant doucement , avant d'apparaitre avec deux gobelets de café. Je détestais le gout du café , avant. C'était une boisson exotique , mais je n'y trouvais aucune saveur. Et puis je t'avais connu. Toi et ton odeur d'italien , mélange subtil de parfum musqué , de tabac et de café. Et je m'étais mis alors à l'adorer. C'est futile , n'est-ce pas .. ?

S'asseyant près de moi , elle m'en tendit un , avant de me tendre les quelques affaires retrouvés sur toi , en plus de la boite à chaussure que j'avais abandonnée à l'entrée. Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue à cette pensée. Et en plus de cela , elle me tendit un paquet presque vide de ces cigarettes que tu fumais si souvent , celles au gout tendre de tabac caramel , un trousseau de clé et ..

_Une enveloppe brune pleine à craquer._

Et au dos , marqué à l'encre noire , le surnom idiot mais tellement aimé que tu me donnais. _Yakyuu Baka_. Mon cœur eu un violent soubresaut. Impossible. L'infirmière parla alors. Elle me dit que l'on avait trouvé étendu près de son corps , en plus d'une lettre que l'on avait glissée avec les autres. Elle ajouta aussi que je devrais sans doute les lires. Un mince sourire flottait sur mes lèvres , et la sensation incongrue d'un fou rire me pris alors. Ça alors .. Alors tu m'écrivais aussi , _Hayato_ ? S'en était tout simplement risible !

Elle me sourit alors , en me disant qu'elle savait que tu devais tenir beaucoup à moi. Elle ne savait pas exactement les conséquences de tout cela , mais ton pouls devenais de plus en plus régulier , à force que tu ressentais la pression de ma main dans la tienne. Elle me dit que j'avais l'autorisation de rester encore un peu , et qu'elle pouvait me fournir un lit de camp. Je souris en la remerciant , et en lui disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle hocha alors la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Je passais le reste de la nuit à te parler , de nous , de tout , et de rien , serrant toujours ma main dans la tienne , caressant tendrement tes cheveux , alors que peu à peu , l'impression que la vie passant de ma paume à la tienne finissait par te rendre à moi. Avisant une place parfaite , je me couchais précautionneusement sur le lit , faisant attention à tous les tuyaux , pour me coucher tout contre toi. T'appuyant doucement sur mon corps , j'embrassai encore et encore toutes les zones possibles et découvertes de ton épiderme.

Murmurant inlassablement que je t'aimais. Plus que tout. Que je ne croyais en rien , sauf en toi. Que tu étais trop têtu pour te laisser mourir. Que tu ne me laisserais jamais avoir la place du bras droit. Que si tu choisissais de partir , alors je tirerais aussi ma révérence. Parce que oui , tu étais trop important pour que je puisse seulement imaginer une vie sans ta présence .. Et sur ces dernières paroles , je plongeais enfin dans le sommeil , ton corps douloureusement serré contre le mien.

Chose étrange , je refis ce fameux rêve qui me hantait presque chaque nuit , mais qui s'était arrêté soudainement quand nous avions commencer nos étreintes irréfléchies. Ce songe où tu m'échappais sans cesse , tel un insaisissable papillon argenté. Mais cette fois , cela se termina autrement. Tes lèvres fondirent bien sur les miennes , avec une douceur si douloureuse que nous en gémissions , que j'agrippais ton corps désespérément trop fort.

Mais au lieu de t'enfuir comme à chacun de ces délires nocturnes , tu me rendis la pareille. Incrédule , je te laissais te pelotonner autant que tu le souhaitais contre moi. Et , ta voix qui m'appelait , inlassablement , en un supplice de sauvetage , et que je te répondais , hurlant de t'accrocher. Que tu n'avais plus rien à craindre. Que je ne te quitterais plus jamais ..

Le lendemain , je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil tapant sur ma peau. La chaleur matinale échauffant également la tienne , emplissant mes narines de cette odeur que j'aimais tant. Tu étais toujours là , _Hayato_. L'électrocardiogramme battant presque tendrement , tant les battements fort et réguliers en étaient rassurant. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Tes mains , agrippées à mon pull. Ta tête , enfuie dans mon cou. Comme dans mon rêve.

_Tu étais revenu à toi._

Le cœur battant à m'en déchirer l'aorte , des trémolos dans la voix , je t'appelais doucement. Un léger ronflement et une onomatopée ressemblant à la finalité de mon prénom me répondit. Tu étais au pays des songes , mais tu étais bel et bien réveillé. Embrassant ton front d'une joie douce , te serrant encore plus contre moi , tout en ayant le bonheur de sentir ta prise se refermer de plus en plus contre mon torse , je caressais tes cheveux tout en te chuchotant milles choses amoureuses , sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sangloter de bien-être.

Nous restâmes ainsi , une éternité qui n'aurait jamais du se terminer , jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière arrive , et ne nous regarde , nous , deux collégiens et amants serrés tendrement , elle en fut abasourdie à en lâcher son plateau. Je souris alors , béatement heureux. '_Je crois qu'il est réveillé !_' fis-je alors , avant qu'elle ne me jette brutalement dehors , sans explication aucune. Bon , je n'étais pas sensé passer toute la nuit dans ton lit , c'était juste ..

C'est à ce moment qu'un médecin apparut en souriant. Il me dit simplement que je devrais profiter de ce moment de solitude pour récupérer mes esprits et passer quelques coups de fils. Je hochais alors la tête en souriant , en marchant à présent calmement vers les téléphones de la salle. Ton état s'était amélioré , et je pouvais à présent prévenir les autres sans crainte.

Quelques temps plus tard , une foule de personnes arrivait comme une tornade et un seul et même visage inquiet , c'est à dire Tsuna , sa mère , Haru et Sasagawa , Sempai avec I-pin et Lambo sur les épaules , Fuuta des larmes plein les yeux , Dino et Bianchi , dégageant une aura si noire qu'elle failli immédiatement me tuer d'un coup de _Poison Cooking _que j'évitais à la dernière seconde. Je pense que ta sœur me détestait encore plus maintenant ..

Laissant les autres qui entrèrent en cohorte terrible dans ta chambre , Tsuna me prit alors à part. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que je pouvais confier la réelle raison de ton accident , une soit disant chute dans l'escalier pour les autres , mais à notre ami , je pouvais tout raconter. Trop honteux pour oser le regarder , et pour qu'il voie les larmes couler au fur et à mesure de mon récit et qui brouillait ma vue. Pourtant , je sentis une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Relevant la tête , je vis le regard tendre de Tsuna posé sur moi.

_« Il va s'en remettre. Car il t'aime trop pour se laisser mourir. »_

Mon cœur se gorgeant de gratitude face à ces paroles sincères , je voulu moi aussi me rendre dans la pièce. Mais notre Boss m'arrêta gentiment. Il me dit qu'il irait te voir seul à seul , et qu'il te parlerais lorsque tu serais éveillé. Ça serait mieux que tu ne me voies pas avant cela. Je hochai la tête , et attendis dans le couloir , une fois la foule mise dehors et le châtain entré , en jouant fébrilement avec mes mains.

Tsuna sortit environs une heure plus tard. Sautant de mon siège , je bondis vers lui. Il me fit une petite moue ennuyée. Tu avais fait semblant de dormir devant les autres , mais avais tout de suite , bien que faiblement , ouvert les yeux lorsque tu entendis la voix de ton parrain. Tu lui avais alors adressé la parole , bien éveillé.

Te sachant en vie , et fou d'impatience , je me levai , avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par le bras de notre ami. De par son air différent de d'habitude , je compris que quelque chose clochait. Relevant ses grands yeux noisette vers moi , il me le dit clairement.

_« Il te parlera quand il y sera prêt , Yamamoto. »_

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Tsuna m'expliqua alors la situation comme il le voyait d'après ton comportement. Si tu avais fait semblant de dormir près de moi , c'était car tu avais honte. Tu t'en voulais sûrement d'avoir agis comme cela , et il te faudrait sans doute un peu de temps avant d'oser me regarder en face. D'affronter mon regard , sans l'aide de ton orgueil brisé.

J'acquiesçai alors doucement , soupirant intérieurement. Alors , tu allais encore faire semblant de dormir longtemps , tout ça à cause de ta fierté mal placée , _Hayato_ ? Mais j'étais près à te donner tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Même si en attendant ,je devais me contenter de me tenir à ton chevet , observant ton visage faussement endormis , tourné de l'autre côté.

Le châtain partit , j'entrais doucement dans la chambre. Le soleil pâle caressant doucement ton corps assoupit , jouant avec les reflets argentés de tes cheveux , ainsi que des quelques appareils médicaux t'encadrant encore. M'adossant contre le mur , j'attendis doucement. Ta respiration régulière troublait , seule , le silence confiné de l'atmosphère.

N'y pouvant plus , je m'approchai du lit. Avisant ta silhouette menue tournée dos à moi , je passais doucement une caresse de ma main contre ta joue. Te sentant légèrement tressaillir. J'eus un petit sourire face à ton jeu , quoiqu'un peu triste. Puis j'avisais doucement la boite à chaussure sur ta table de nuit. Et la pris sous mon bras , avant de t'annoncer ces quelques mots :

_« J'attendrai. Je t'attendrai , Hayato .. »_

J'attendrai que tu daignes te montrer à moi. Mais néanmoins , ne tarde pas. Nous avions déjà assez souffert tout les deux. Par ta faute , mais également par la mienne. Ce jeu stupide n'avait à présent plus de raison d'être. Tout avait été perdu , nous avions fait match nul des deux côtés. Je patienterai , pour pouvoir , enfin , te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Pour te donner cette foutue boite à chaussure , remplie de mes confessions.

Et je quittai presque à regret la pièce baignée de lumière , non sans avoir saisis ton paquet de cigarette à moitié vide. Je descendis alors lentement les escaliers , un à un , menant vers le petit parc de l'hôpital. Serrant le petit carton tout contre mon cœur. Arrivé dans la cour , je posais doucement mes affaires sur un banc. J'étais seul , dans le froid de ce début d'hiver. Seul avec moi-même.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que je faisais , ni ce que je voulais faire , lorsque je portais un mégot neuf à mes lèvres tremblantes. Allumant maladroitement le briquet , afin de placer la flamme vacillante au bord du cylindre blanc. Aspirant doucement la fumée corrosive , je crapotais comme un débutant. Les larmes coulant , naufragé amoureux perdu dans l'odeur typique de son amant , rien que pour pouvoir encore une fois , tenter de s'abreuver de cette présence qui se refusait encore à lui.

_C'était donc cela notre histoire à tout deux._

La neige tombait du ciel tout comme mes pleurs s'écrasaient contre le macadam. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là , _Hayato_ ..


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer_ : Nos deux jeunes hommes sont l'un à l'autre pour encore bien bien longtemps.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , à savoir Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

_Musique_ : 30 Seconds to Mars – Alibi

_Note_ : Bonsoir & bonne année 2011 à tous ! Voilà , je profite donc du début de cette nouvelle année pour clôturer cette fiction avec le dernier chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu .. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça , car cela fait quand même déjà quelques mois que je suis sur cette fiction , et bon , ça me rend un peu nostalgique. Ce chapitre final n'est pas écrit sous forme d'épitre , mais en forme de narration normale. Cela se passe quelques semaines après la dernière missive de Yamamoto , aussi il y aura quelques flash-back datant du soir de cette dite-lettre et qui j'espère ne seront pas trop difficiles à comprendre (Oui car pour l'auteur c'est souvent clair comme de l'eau de source mais bon .. Je suis une spécialiste du genre. T-T) La chanson de 30 Seconds to Mars a été choisie pour principalement pour le rythme , les lyrics n'ayant j'avoue , pas grand-chose à voir. Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La lumière chaude de l'aurore avancée éclaboussant les alentours blanchis et s'y réfléchissant comme un milliard d'éclats de diamant pur s'introduisait doucement dans la petite chambre claire et en grand désordre. Aux murs d'un blanc éclatant sous la clarté du jour nouveau s'étalaient des affiches de boys bands à l'allure de durs à cuir , des prospectus pour tout et n'importe quoi , Des dessins de têtes de morts , ou encore quelques formules savantes. Et , entre autre , quelques photographies dénotant dans le fourbis.

Trônant au milieu de la pièce rendue exiguë par un désordre presque inconcevable , un lit d'où émanait un lourd soupir exténué. Ou plutôt , qui provenait de la sorte de forme humanoïde cachée sous la douceur chaude et appréciable des duvets. Couverture qui bougea légèrement , afin de laisser la chance à une tête brune ébouriffée de sortir à l'air libre. Ses grands yeux mordorés plissés face au rayonnement un peu trop fort. Une main se portant à sa nuque douloureuse pour la masser. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dormir dans cette position ..

Yamamoto Takeshi mit un bref moment avant de comprendre où il était. Car ni ces cloisons , ni le chaos y régnant , c'était le cas de le dire , ne lui appartenait. Approchant alors soudainement le nez des draps pastels , un petit sourire presque triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Reconnaissant l'odeur entre milles. Parfum tant aimé dont les dernières fragrances avaient vite été remplacées par les siennes. Merde , il faudrait un jour qu'il pense à rentrer chez lui. Cela faisant combien de temps , maintenant ? ..

Le dernier souvenir net qu'il en avait , c'était de cette soirée dans le parc de l'hôpital. L'éclat doré qui avait inondé jadis le ciel caressait le sol immaculé , enflammant de scintillements toute chose recouverte par le manteau blanc. Les flocons de neige doucereux tombaient à profusion sur la petite ville japonaise. Tout avait été repeint de blanc , et même le ciel crépusculaire s'était transformé en une immense étendue de la même couleur , auréolé de reflet précieux. En observant trop longtemps l'horizon , on n'aurait même pu croire que le firmament et la terre étaient et ne formaient qu'un seul monde.

Dans cette atmosphère belle et étrange , mais néanmoins silencieuse , il s'était tenu debout , attendant , vêtu de fines chaussures de toiles et d'un manteau de la même matière qui avait commencé à percer , dans le petit parc de l'hôpital de province où un réverbère avait commencé à luire faiblement. A quelques pas derrière lui , un banc , où du moins ses vestiges , recouvert lui aussi de quelques centimètres de poudreuse. Une petite boite à chaussure de sport bleu marine y était toutefois encore distinguable , comme incongrument placée là.

De la fumée anthracite claire s'échappant de sa bouche tendre , bouche qui semblait tellement habituée à sourire que deux fossettes s'étaient marquée sur ses joues bronzée. Mais ce n'était plus que l'ombre de ce rire qui flottait autour de lui , et ses lèvres , serrées presque amèrement sur le mégot qu'il y portait de temps à autre , n'étaient plus qu'un rictus malheureux. Ses grands yeux limpides , couleur de bronze fondu , de café au lait chaud , étaient imprégnés d'une mélancolie profonde , si impromptue que l'on ne devinait que sans mal , le ravage d'émotions trop puissantes régnant en son cœur.

Yamamoto avait tiré une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette , tout en fermant ses prunelles mordorées. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là. La neige avait pris complètement possession des lieux , et ce avec une rapidité surnaturelle. Mais il se préoccupait gère du froid polaire qui engourdissait doucement son corps. Il aurait pu se tenir là encore des heures , des jours , toute l'éternité juste pour ressasser avec âcreté ce qui le poussait juste à rester là comme un con , en tentant tant bien que mal de fumer _ses_ clopes ..

La justesse de ce souvenir datant déjà d'une dizaine de jours était encore parfaitement fraiche dans son esprit. Le brun tourna la tête vers la table de nuit. Un paquet de ces cigarettes y était fraichement posé , déjà vidé d'un ou deux cylindre. Il fallait croire qu'il en avait prit goût. Enfin , à son propre sens , disons .. Le sourire naissant se refit sérieux lorsqu'il reprit le train de ses pensées. Pile sur ce moment décisif , celui avait totalement transformé son présent. Son passé et son futur. Il se remémorait encore comment il avait été complètement perdu dans les sentiments qui étaient survenu à cet instant là.

Il avait bien eu un coup violent au cœur en repensant au propriétaire des dites cigarettes , causé par la faute des milliers émotions qui l'avaient assaillit lorsque cette simple pensée avait fait resurgir des tonnes d'autres souvenirs , d'impressions et de suggestions. Sans pouvoir ni vouloir arrêter ces images qui lui montraient tout de _lui_ , de ses cheveux argentés souples qui s'éparpillaient dans la lumière du jour , y accrochant la lumière presque magiquement. De sa peau pâle , si blanche et douce , tellement parfaite que le seul souhait y découlant , désir impétueux , était de la marquer , de la faire sienne , de la garder jalousement pour lui.

Ou encore de ses lèvres. De cette bouche rosée si tentante , pécheresse , dont le gout lui-même en était une chose trop idyllique pour être simplement songeable. Ces deux bouts de chairs qui souriaient doucement , qui se formaient en une moue furieuse , qui se tiraient doucement vers le bas pour exprimer une quelconque tristesse. Qui s'approchaient des siennes pour l'embrasser .. Il n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings , d'une douleur sourde bien plus infinie encore , alors que les larmes glacées accrochées à ses cils sombres ne semblaient se décider à tomber.

_« Combien de fois avais-je pu réellement t'embrasser .. ? »_

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé clairement , à ce moment là. Quand lui avait-il seulement laissé l'opportunité de lui présenter tout son amour ? Deux pathétiques fois , lorsqu'ils s'étaient aimés pour la toute première fois , avant que tout cela ne tourne au cauchemar. Et lorsqu'il était tombé stupidement dans le piège que bien trop cruel qu'il lui avait tendu. Mais non , pas une seule fois , que ce soit bêtement comme cela , ou bien tirée de par leurs étreintes rageuses , il ne lui avait laissé toucher ses lèvres. Les choses auraient été alors si différentes ..

Le japonais avait alors émit un petit gémissement tendit que les réminiscences de ces occasions n'avaient de cesse de revenir le hanter. Se pâmant encore et encore contre la peau luxurieuse , se perdant dans le délice qu'il lui offrait , mais finalement , à quoi cela avait-il servit , à part à vouloir l'avoir pour lui quelques instants , et de répondre à cette stupide envie bestiale qu'ils voulaient tous deux de l'autre ? Quel idiot avait-il été pour avoir cru que cela le laisserait à vouloir l'aimer .. Au final , il avait juste réussi à ce qu'ils ne se perdent encore plus dans le néant. A se tromper de but. Car non , ce n'était pas du cul qu'il voulait obtenir de _lui._ Malgré son air plus qu'affriolant , il désirait plus que tout une chose plus clichée , plus gimauvesque , car merde oui , c'était ce qu'il voulait par dessus-tout ..

Pouvoir simplement l'aimer encore plus chaque jour , passer le reste de sa vie auprès de lui. C'était juste ce qu'il voulait avec lui. Était-ce donc si mal pour avoir engendrer un pareil fiasco amoureux .. ? Les perles salées avaient alors dévalé ses joues mordues par le froid. Rancœur tentant de s'échapper par n'importe quel moyen du corps souillé par les regrets acides. Pleurer n'arrangeait pas ses histoires , mais si cela lui permettait de s'alléger un peu le cœur , juste pour un instant ..

_« Et c'est alors que .. »_

A côté de lui , dans le lit embrasé par la lumière solaire , le drap remua légèrement , le coupant dans sa cogitation. Yamamoto sourit alors. Oui , c'était bien _ça_. Il avait reprit soudainement ses esprits , aux aguets. Il avait sentit quelque chose arriver. _Quelqu'un_. Une impression si terrible , le sentiment d'une présence si oppressante qu'il en avait presque eu du mal à respirer , alors que son cœur semblait près à imploser face à un espoir trop futile , si faible qu'il en était mort presque dans l'œuf. Il s'était retourné alors lentement , en tentant de garder un air sérieux , malgré les sillons humides tracés sur sa peau. Tentative vaine , de par ces yeux soudainement écarquillés. En lâchant presque le mégot fumant pendant à ses lèvres.

Une main blanche jaillis des draps près de lui , alors que le bougonnement d'une voix que trop bien connue émettait un jurement inintelligible. Oui à cette minute là , debout dans l'étendue hivernale , une silhouette trop bien familière , trop chérie , trop adulée , l'avait inondée d'un regard si bouleversant que ses jambes en avaient flageolé. Les cheveux d'argent accrochant les nuances blanches rendaient des reflets de diamant. Le corps fragile , vêtu seulement d'une amble chemise écru d'hôpital , et qui marchait en chaussons dans la froideur aiguë. Fantôme ou chimère , illusion de sa propre volonté ? _Non._ _Il_ était bien réel ..

Envoyant finalement valser le duvet à côté de lui , le Gardien de la Pluie pu enfin voir la raison qui avait provoqué tout cela. Tourné en position fœtale vers lui , le visage paisible et reposé , ses mèches douces voletant gracieusement sur les oreillers , Gokudera Hayato tentait de repousser , comme à chaque matin , le moment de se lever. Le laissant apprécier tout à sa guise , son air de vulnérabilité et de douceur insoupçonnée , avec sans doute le plus lumineux des sourire qu'un idiot de base-ball comme lui pouvait fournir.

Oui , car c'était bien Gokudera qui s'était approché doucement de lui à ce moment là , sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux. La torsion violente qu'il avait ressentit au fond de son estomac à la vue de l'être auquel il tenait le plus l'avait presque fait tomber. A la vue de ses sentiments débordants , de toutes ses choses qui étaient également présentes en lui et lui empoisonnaient l'existence. De ce regard si profond , si tumultueux , et de cette tristesse sous-jacente si vive que cela ne pouvait être un mirage. Il s'était finalement arrêté devant le brun , sans un mot. Leurs regards faisant tout le reste.

Partageant les mêmes émotions , la tristesse et le regret , la demande de pardon si vive qu'elle en était presque affolante , et ce désir , cette envie si puissante de prendre le corps de l'autre , de l'embrasser , de l'enlacer sauvagement et de sangloter , enfin , dans ses bras. Cela avait été l'italien qui avait rompu le silence lourd et presque vivant , tout en cueillant la cigarette des lèvres de l'autre , tout en les effleurant tendrement , d'un geste qui les firent tout deux frissonner.

_« Ce n'est pas bon de fumer , crétin .. »_

Le mégot était alors doucement tombé sur le sol , sans aucun bruit , bien vite remplacé sur ses lèvres par un baiser fougueux. Dans l'atmosphère glacée , ils s'étaient enfin embrassés à pleine bouche , presque comme deux enfants , perdus dans la blancheur hivernale. Douloureusement bon. Leurs deux corps brisés se serrant l'un contre l'autre , gémissant , pleurant , appelant d'un murmure suffocant le prénom de l'autre , encore et encore .. Yamamoto avait cru qu'il mourrait sous le choc des émotions le parcourant alors qu'il tenait enfin son amant contre lui , avant qu'ils n'eurent rompu le baiser , à bout de souffle. Les yeux gris-vert noyés dans les siens.

Et aujourd'hui encore , c'était ces même prunelles vivaces qui étaient de nouveau plongées en lui , alors que leur propriétaire lui souriant doucement. L'italien semblait à présent parfaitement remit de toute cette histoire. Il avait recoupé ses cheveux trop long qui lui arrivaient à présent à mi-cou , le léger dégradé qu'il y avait ajouté laissant voir les petites boucles d'oreille en jade que le baseballeur lui avait offert il y a peu. Son torse nu , ainsi que le reste de son corps avait reprit un peu de poids , et son visage jadis creusé était aussi lumineux qu'autrefois.

- Bonjour , Takeshi. Pas trop fatigué par cette nuit .. ?

L'argenté lui dit cela d'une voix sensuelle et d'une moue aguichante , tout en s'étirant lascivement comme un chat repu. Yamamoto sourit alors , une étincelle jaillissant dans son regard , tout en plongeant sous les draps pour enlacer le corps chaud aimé contre lui. Fourrageant tendrement du nez dans son cou , tout en respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur tant adorée , composée des fragrances caractéristiques du tabac , du café , et de son gel douche préféré. Embrassant doucement une épaule nue , tout en lui murmurant à son tour :

- Bonjour , Hayato .. Pas vraiment.

Les mains rencontrant le corps , s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre , pour ne plus jamais vouloir le laisser partir. L'argenté aurait peut-être râlé de ne pas pouvoir immédiatement fumer sa clope matinale comme en temps normal. Mais ils avaient chacun le besoin de retrouver leurs repères. De reformer les bases effondrées. De ranimer tout les bons sentiments enfuit en eux. Gokudera se réfugia contre le torse musclé du brun , pendant que les souvenirs de cette nuit là remontaient également à son esprit à lui.

A cet instant là dans la neige froide , il s'était approché doucement de lui , sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Merde , il s'était enfin décidé à le faire. Après de longues heures de débat mental , il avait finalement craqué. Un peu plus tôt de cela , lorsque Yamamoto avait quitté sa chambre , le laissant bouleversé par ses dernières paroles , il avait pleuré profusément , jusqu'à ce que le blanc de ses yeux ne soit injecté de sang. Et tout le long , l'italien n'avait eu de cesse de cogiter. De se dire qu'il était inutile de se montrer , car le brun ne voudrait sans doute jamais le pardonner. Mais puis , il avait repensé à tout ce qui s'était produit.

Lorsqu'il était allongé sur son lit de patient , le regard vide collé au plafond , il avait songé à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus , à tout ce qu'ils avaient subit pour en arriver finalement à ce point de non-retour. A ce moment où ils se trouvaient tout les deux sur la corde raide. En se regardant les yeux dans les yeux , attendant simplement l'ordre de la chute ou celui du salut. C'était quelque chose qu'ils devraient prendre ensemble. La fin du jeu devait être prononcée par les deux camps. Et puis également ..

Il y avait eu cette mince bouffée d'espoir , cette chétive et fragile flamme qui ne voulait s'éteindre en son cœur. Car si le japonais pouvait l'absoudre de ses actions , s'il acceptait de repartir à zéro avec lui .. S'ils pouvaient être heureux , ensemble .. S'il pouvait revoir à nouveau son visage rieur , son sourire d'autre fois , ses grands yeux mordorés sans cesse émerveillés .. Et il s'était alors levé sans même s'en apercevoir , marchant d'un pas malhabile vers la sortie. Une unique pensée en tête.

_« Car ton visage me hantera encore et encore. Alors je voudrais juste le revoir sourire à nouveau. »_

Ce même visage qui était tourné à présent vers lui , tout en lui caressant doucement les tempes de la paume de ses mains chaudes , ses yeux café au lait le dévorant de part en part , et ce sourire , ce sourire tellement niait et amoureux qu'il le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux .. Oui , maintenant et pour les jours à venir , il resteraient ensemble. A construire un nouveau futur , à passer des jours emplis de bonheur comme ils n'en avaient jamais connus. Tout ça pour tenter de rattraper les conneries du passé.

Yamamoto parcourait son corps de baisers légers , alors que ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Le Gardien de la Tempête gémit doucement lorsqu'il lui caressa agilement ses fesses nues. Le pressentiment d'une plus que probable arrivée tardive en cours lui effleura l'esprit , d'autant plus qu'il percevait aisément le membre durcit de son amant contre sa hanche. Pensée qu'il jeta aussitôt aux oubliettes en soupirant d'extase sous le brun qui l'avait renversé en-dessous de lui. _Tch_ , ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait vraiment .. Songea-t-il avant d'être totalement déconnecté de la réalité , lorsque le brun décida de plonger entre ses cuisses.

Quelques instants plus tard , et un Gokudera les joues en feu ainsi que ronronnant presque confortablement installé dans ses bras , le japonais s'autorisa un léger soupir de bien être , tout en tentant de calmer tant bien que mal sa respiration encore précipitée , et les battements hâtifs de son cœur. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux d'argents un peu humide tout en observant un instant son visage paisible et ses yeux clos de bonheur , le laissant se blottir à loisir encore plus contre lui , alors que ses pensées vagabondant sur la finalité de l'histoire.

Lorsque le choc de leurs fiévreuses retrouvailles était passé , et que l'italien se serrait en tremblant tout contre lui , ils étaient resté un moment sans rien dire avant que le brun n'eut passé finalement sa veste sur son dos. Relevant la tête du jeune homme , tout en essuyant encore plus tendrement les larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues brisées , il lui avait alors désigné le banc. Le lâchant ensuite rapidement , il était partit rechercher sa petite boite à chaussures contenant ses missives , avant qu'il ne soit revenu vers lui. Et , tournant la tête vers une oreille rougie par le froid , lui murmurant avec une voix chargée d'émotions :

_« Rentrons à la maison , Hayato .. »_

Les yeux de Gokudera s'étaient alors brusquement éclairés , rendant à son regard sa luminosité de rivière tumultueuse d'avant , tendit qu'un sourire un peu bancal s'épanouissait sur sa bouche qui n'y était plus vraiment habituée , alors que ses fragiles mains blanches resserraient encore plus dans sa veste chaude contre lui. Un dernier baiser , et ils avaient prit le chemin vers l'hôpital , afin de récupérer ses dernières affaires et de pouvoir , enfin , retourner à une vie plus normale.

Et les lettres ? Ah , ça .. Alors qu'ils marchaient au dessus du pont pour rejoindre l'appartement de l'italien , Yamamoto s'était brusquement arrêté , tout en tendant sans autre mot la caisse qu'il portait à l'autre. L'argenté l'avait alors regardée sans comprendre , avant de l'ouvrir doucement . Et , lorsqu'il avait reconnu l'écriture et son destinataire , il avait eu d'abord un air abasourdit , avant d'émettre un petit rire ironique et triste. Sortant alors une enveloppe du manteau que Tsuna lui avait ramené à sa visite avec d'autres vêtements , et lui avait tendue également.

Le Gardien de la Pluie avait hoché la tête , en lui disant qu'il ne les avait lues , mais qu'il savait que ces lettres étaient pour lui. Gokudera avait acquiescé , tout en les sortant de leur protection , et à sa grande surprise , en les mélangeant avec ses propres lettres dans la boite à chaussures. Et ensuite , le prenant par la main , il l'avait amené vers la barrière , tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Yamamoto avait alors compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et il ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire et de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête.

Le fumeur lui avait alors rendu un sourire , tout en prenant le colis dans ses mains. Et en l'envoyant valser sans aucune parole dans l'étendue d'eau sous eux. Ils avaient ensuite regardé les lettres se répandre à la surface , leurs encres se mélangeant et se dissolvant , pour alors disparaitre dans la noirceur de l'eau. Ils avaient accomplit ce rite sans un mot , une atmosphère presque religieuse se dégageant de cette action. Gokudera s'était alors tourné vers lui , tout en lui murmurant d'une voix claire :

_« Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser nos erreurs. Acceptons-les et allons de l'avant. »_

Yamamoto lui avait sourit à nouveau tout en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant qu'ils n'eurent repris le chemin. Encore maintenant , il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce que son amant lui avait écrit. Car il le savait très bien au fond de lui et il avait vu dans son regard les sentiments qui en avaient motivé l'écriture. La boite et l'enveloppe avaient ainsi coulées toutes deux au fond du canal. Le passé sombre rejoignant les abimes sales , afin de laisser la place à un futur neuf et heureux. La chance d'un nouveau départ , à ne surtout pas gaspiller.

Gokudera se leva doucement en lui volant un baiser dans le cou. Le brun le matait distraitement un instant à la recherche de son boxer dans le désordre apocalyptique de sa chambre , avant de tourner la tête vers le réveil tout en grimaçant. Ils allaient être franchement en retard à l'école .. _Mah_ , peu importait. L'argenté enfila son dessous noir tout en arquant narquoisement les fesses vers lui , il bondit du lit pour se coller voluptueusement contre son dos , tout en lui mordillant joyeusement la nuque.

- Je vais prendre une douche , tu prépares le déjeuné ?

L'argenté posa un baiser sur son front tout en s'éclipsant dans le couloir. Esquivant un sourire face à l'ordre , il enfilait son pantalon lorsque son regard se posa sur la photographie posée sur sa table de chevet. C'était un cliché pris il y a peu. Gokudera souriait légèrement , son regard vert brillant , alors que lui riait vers lui à gorge déployée pour il ne savait plus quelle raison , son bras tendu l'enlaçant tendrement. C'était Tsuna qui l'avait prise sur le vif lors d'une de leurs sorties. Une superbe image qui résumait bien les jours qu'ils passaient désormais.

Passant dans le petit corridor pour rejoindre la cuisine , il remarqua que le boxer de son amant était négligemment abandonné en plein milieu du couloir , ainsi que la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte et d'où s'échappait le bruit de l'eau rebondissant. Si ça , ce n'était pas de la provocation purement gokuderienne .. Yamamoto s'autorisa un de ses sourires pas vraiment innocent tout en se glissant sans bruit dans la pièce d'eau. Les œufs , le riz et les cours seront bien obligés d'attendre .. Car à présent , ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux. Le jeu sadique était bel et bien terminé ..

_

* * *

_

**FIN**

_Edit_ : Et bien voilà .. Ça c'est plutôt bien terminé pour nos deux asticots , comme quoi je ne suis pas assez méchante pour produire une fin triste. Non , je suis un peu sadique sur les bords , mais pas suffisamment cruelle pour les séparer à la fin ! T-T J'ai d'ailleurs écris quelque chose d'assez différent question ambiance je trouve , tout ça pour expédier le trop plein de gimauvesque qui se consumait en moi pour ce dernier tournant. Enfin , j'espère que cela vous aura plus jusqu'au bout , c'est certainement la fiction pour laquelle j'ai le plus sué sang et eau mais c'est également celle sur laquelle j'ai le plus aimé travailler. Car le 8059 , c'est bon , c'est bon .. Et c'est BON ! ^-^ Enfin , je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews , alertes et favoris , en particulier à ceux et celles qui ont suivit cette histoire depuis le début comme _Eikaow_ , _Yumi Take , Allen Zero , Hentai-chan _ou encore_ Kamy-kun _et vous dit à la prochaine peut-être ! :)


End file.
